Broken Paramour
by theorignialLexiCullen
Summary: Bella lives with her adoptive mom Renee and are not well-off. When she finds a man beaten on the side of the road, Bella makes a life changing decision – her future or his. AH
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_Okay, so this is my first story on here and I have the first five chapters already written. Chapter 6 is a working progress and this story will be stretched out more than just a few chapter hopefully. Message and review with your thoughts or ideas. This story is dedicated to my friend "Mickey", the Yoda of reading who convinced me to put this out._

_ -Lexi xoxo_

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

The downpour continued as always on the roof of our little house. The sound was dreary and repetitive. I live with my mother, Renee in this little house. She adopted me when I was 6 and her husband Charlie was still alive. Then, we lived a little better but since his passing we have been struggling for every bit of money.

I'm 17 and I attend a girl's school which is the main expense in our house. Renee insisted that she didn't mind working as long as I was going to school. The worst part about it though, is that we struggle to get by. At my age of 17, being hungry, depressed, over-loaded with chores and tired are normalities. The pressure was on me to break our circle of poverty. At least it was until he came.

I had awoken to the rain dripping into pans on the floor. Drip, drip, drip, drip... There was no way I was getting back to sleep. It was Saturday morning which meant that it was my house cleaning day. Sunday was a day of rest for the most part. I knotted the ends of a bandana together and used it to push back my hair.

In my worn t-shirt and cut-off grey sweats I started with the dishes and swept the floor. It was 7:38 a.m. when I checked the clock and remembered that I had to get the garbage to the curb before 8, so I decided to get it done and over with. I grabbed a bag in each hand, opened the door and headed into the downpour.

At the end of our narrow drive, there was a heap of something in the muddy mess. As I moved forward, I eliminated the possibility of it being a dog because it was too big. I got closer and closer when it groaned. I dropped the bags in surprise and continued forward without them, squinting through the dark.

I stepped cautiously close to it and realized with amazement that it was a person. My mind was running a hundred miles an hour when it finally clicked on what I should do. Bring the trash to the road and attempt to bring this man inside.

The trash was dropped and forgotten as I turned my attention to the human heap, trying to figure out how to get him up. I brushed his hair away from his face and in the semi-darkness I could see the heavy bruising and dried blood trailing from his nose and mouth. I took hold of his shoulders and lifted them up so he was slouched over in some variation of a sitting position.

Through much manoeuvring I had him bent over my shoulder and I was stumbling under his weight back to the house. I brought him up the stairs to my room and laid him on the bed. The couch downstairs wouldn't have been big enough for him and now judging by the size of him on my bed, he was around 5'8" – 5'10". He had to be because he would definitely be taller than my 5'6".

I realized that both of us were drenched and he was cold to the touch so I pulled my thick comforter over him and proceeded to my closet to find some dry clothes for myself. I turned my back to him and stripped off my sopping wet t-shirt. I guessed that he would be out of it for the next two hours so he wouldn't see any of this.

I pulled on a sports bra and dry underwear and shorts. He shifted a bit and coughed. I turned around with a t-shirt in my hands. His eyes lazily opened before closing and he coughed again. I really hoped he didn't remember that as I pulled on the shirt.

I remembered that he was still in his wet clothes and pulled back the comforter. First, I unbuttoned and removed his dirty shirt. I examined his torso quickly and saw two large slashes across his muscular chest, but not deep. I ran my hand across his chest and he groaned in pain when my hand pressed against his ribs. There must be a broken rib or two.

Then, I was presented with the challenge of his pants. After much manoeuvring, my mystery guy was in is boxers and I wrapped the blanket back around him. I brought our clothes downstairs to be washed and then went into the bathroom to gather the things I needed.

When I returned his eyes were opening and closing again. They were a beautiful colour of emerald green. As I came closer, his emerald orbs focused in on me and he coughed again.

"Are you alright? Can you speak?" I asked, placing a glass of water down on the side table along with my supplies.

"I've felt better, I think," he replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you have a headache?"

He nodded and I got up to retrieve a pill from my medicine cabinet.

"Here, take this and you should feel better in a while," I said, holding out the glass of water and the pill in the other hand.

"I can't," he whispered out again.

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

"My left hand and my right wrist. I think they're broken or sprained. My ribs are killing me too." He looked up to me and then back down. "Sorry that I'm complaining," he apologized.

"No, it's fine. I need to know what's wrong. Take the pill then I'll hold the water for you while you drink. I'll look at your hand and wrist in a minute, but first things first." I was moderately clumsy and had landed myself in the hospital many times so I knew standard procedure for breaks and sprained and cuts easily. Renee had suggested that I should become a doctor because I already knew a lot about medicine.

"Are you a doctor? What's your name?" he asked more clearly in a velvety voice after taking a draught of water to swallow the pill.

"No, I'm not a doctor, but I've been to see them enough to know what I'm doing. I'm Bella. Bella Masen."

"Bella..." he seemed to be musing as I opened up the rubbing alcohol and put some on a cotton pad.

"How about you? What's your name?" I asked. "This might sting a bit," I warned. I dabbed the pad against a gash on his face that ran along his temple.

He sucked in a deep breath at the touch, "Something that starts with an 'E' I think."

I stopped and looked down at him. "What do you mean 'I think'? You don't know?"

"Quite honestly, I have no idea who I am, where I am or how I got here. I thought you would've known but apparently you are just as clueless as I am." He looked into my eyes and then back to the ceiling and grunted in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"Now I'm mentally kicking myself for not knowing my own name. It's very degrading."

"Maybe I could guess and it might come to you?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. There aren't really any other options as far as I see."

"True. Hmmm... Let's think... Ethan?"

"No."

"Evan?"

"No."

"Emmett?"

"Wait. I don't think that's it but I think I know someone with that name," he said and he now had a look of concentration on his face. "I don't know. Go ahead."

"Umm... Ezekiel?"

"Definitely not," he laughed.

"Edward?"

"Say it again," he said instantly.

"Edward?" I asked almost unsure.

"Say it kind of slow and a little more quietly." I looked at him with a puzzled expression but complied.

"Edward," I breathed his possible name in his ear.

"Holy shit..." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" I was concerned now.

"Are you sure I didn't know you before?" He looked at me with burning eyes. "I'm almost convinced that I've died and met an angel because this seems like a dream."

"Okay, one, I've never seen you before this morning when I found you at the end of my driveway, lying in the mud and rain. Second, if this is a dream, for your sake you should hope you wake up real soon and third, I'm not an angel. I can tell you for a fact that you're not dead and if anything, you're in a limbo between hell and earth."

I went back to dabbing at the cut on his face and got the butterfly stitches from my side table and stuck them on the cut along his temple to close it up. I used a wet cloth to wipe away the blood from his nose and then from his lips when his eyes closed.

"Are you tired, Edward? Is that your name?"

"No, that just feels good. You hands are very soft and warm. I think it is. It sounds right." He leaned his head into the palm of my hand.

"So, do you have any hint on what your last name might be?" I asked as I carefully took his right arm in my hands and felt up his arm.

"Masen?" he asked almost jokingly.

"You're funny. That's my last name. What's yours?"

"I don't know but Masen sounds good."

"Edward," I said sternly.

"Bella," he repeated my tone back.

"So you don't know your last name and you're just deciding to stick with mine?" I asked doubtfully.

"Pretty much," his velvety voice replied.

"You're crazy," I concluded. "I know you have amnesia but I didn't think you suffered from deliria too."

"I'm not delirious... or insane, at that. I just don't know. You're like my saviour. It's... it's hard to grasp that someone like you could be who you are," he rebutted and concluded.

"And pray tell, how do you know what I'm like?" I cocked my eyebrow and moved my fingers along his swollen wrist. "This is definitely broken." I started wrapping a tensor band around his right wrist and he gasped in pain a few times.

"Well, I know that you have to be somewhat good and kind, especially since you brought me into your home and from what it looks like, your own bed and you're tending my wounds with me asking you to and you're trying o help me figure out who I am. A cold-hearted person would've left me where I was to die."

"You were left to die," I reminded him as I pushed a piece of his bronze hair out of his eye.

"Not by you, Bella. Your name suits you, you know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella is Italian for 'beautiful' and you are a beautiful woman," Edward complimented suavely.

"Right, and pigs fly," I rolled my eyes.

"Only when catapulted into the sky, though I don't recommend it seeing as I very much like my bacon and pork chops and such is hard to get when a pig is flying."

I laughed at the idiocy of his speech. Edward smiled and continued, "I have a feeling that you don't see yourself clearly, Bella."

"And I have a feeling that you are a flirt that charms girls in attempt to get brownie points," my incredulous look was thrown towards him as I finished wrapping his wrist. "So you said it was your left hand?" I inquired, looking into the green sea of his eyes.

"Yeah. Hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"I believe you," I barely audibly whispered.

**_So, this is my first FanFic and it would be great to get reviews. Message me about any issues or thoughts. I'm usually pretty good about my grammar and spelling but let me know if you have any problems with it. Feedback is appreciated._**

**_You know you Love me,_**

**_but if you don't then..._**

**_Love to Hate me,_**

**_ -Lexi xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

After wrapping his hand, I had gotten him to sit up and I wrapped his ribs before giving him a pair of Charlie's old pyjama pants to change into. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly have his hands at his expense and I had to help him. I changed the sheets and put him to rest for a bit while I went downstairs and did the rest of my chores.

When I was almost finished dinner I heard a car pull into the driveway – Renee was home from work. The door opened a few minutes later, "Bells, I'm home," she called in a sing-song voice.

"Hey mom, I'm in the kitchen," I called back.

She came in and took a whiff of the air. "Spaghetti, smells good, hon." She eyed the amount of pasta in the pot and looked back at me. "So are you wanting to have that tomorrow for lunch too or is someone coming over and you didn't tell me?"

"Umm... please don't freak out but I need to ask a favour from you. I need you to bring me to the hospital."

"What? Why? What's wrong? What happened Bella? Tell me something," she rambled out in a rush of concern.

"I'm fine but this morning when I was taking out the trash, there was someone at the end of our driveway. He was beaten and he has some broken bones and needs to get a cast or two. I brought him inside this morning and he's been asleep for the past few hours. He's only my age and he doesn't remember anything about himself but we figured out that his name is Edward. Please help me, mom. I need to help him. I feel it."

"Where is he?" she asked as she rubbed her temples in contemplation.

"My room – he's too tall to fit on our couch."

"I'll talk to you in a few minutes," Renee concluded with a calm glance in my direction. She turned and walked up the stairs and I could hear her steps up to my door and the door opening. I heard them talking in soft tones as I drained the pasta and turned off the burner below the sauce.

"Bella, could you come up here please?" Renee called down the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and turned into my room and saw Edward propped up against my pillows. His eyes lit up when I came into the room.

"Why don't you get Edward a shirt and after dinner we'll bring him to the hospital to see what they can do for him," she left into the hallway and descended the stairs.

"So what's for dinner?" Edward asked, pushing away the blanket and swinging his legs over the side of my bed. I turned away and started rooting around in my closet for a shirt.

"Spaghetti," I replied as I found a shirt. I turned around but ran into something hard. I started to fall but found Edward's left arm hooked around my waist. I must've run into his chest. "Are you okay?" I asked, remembering that the position might hurt his ribs or wrist. I stumbled to my feet and did a once-over of him, feeling his bandages. He laughed.

I frowned up at him and he said, "I'm fine, thanks. Just be careful, please."

"You're one to talk," I said eyeing his hands which had almost identical wrappings on each. "Now let me help you put this on," I said holding up the shirt for him. He put his hands through first and let me pull it down over his head until it was on.

"Thank you Bella, for everything." Edward used his not bandaged fingers to lift up my chin so I faced him. His eyes smouldered with (desire?) as he looked into my muddy brown eyes. "Thank you."

"L-let's go get some dinner," I stuttered out. My heart was racing from Edward's close proximity and the intensity I had felt in our moment. I looked back at his bruised face and wondered what it would look like without the cuts and bruises. I also wondered what had happened – who had done his to him and why?

We arrived at the hospital after I fed Edward, who couldn't hold a fork with his hands wrapped up, dinner and ate some. Renee drove us and we walked into the ER. The nurse at the station took one look at him and gasped. We got a straight ride into a room and the doctor came in.

After Edward gave him the name of 'Edward Masen' I remembered that the doctor hadn't heard the story. I explained how I found him and he didn't remember anything and how I wrapped him up. The doctor stitched up the gashes above his eye and along his temple. He got him a brace for his ribs but then went out of the room with Renee for a few minutes to talk.

The doctor came back in and Renee called me out of the room. She looked almost tortured.

"Bella, Edward is your friend so I needed to talk to you about this first." She looked at me and then averted her gaze. "They want to put a cast on both his arms and when they do that, he won't have use of his hands. They also want him to come in for weekly visits to see about his memory. So there's a decision for you to make before we give Edward his choices.

I won't be able to stay home and take care of him and you have school so one option is for him to stay here in this hospital and then when he's better, he has to go into the foster care system unless he matches a missing person's report between now and then. If that happens then he'll be able to go back where he came from. They're checking the Seattle Missing Persons Database as we speak to see if they can find a match and send him home."

"And the other option?" I insisted.

"I can't afford to take time off of work. This is your life and if you want you can take care of him."

"That sounds great," I exclaimed.

"But..." Renee trailed off. Oh God, I was in for it. "If you decide to do that, Edward can't be left home alone."

"So then what will I do for school?" I asked, now confused.

"You won't go to school. That's the other choice. We could put you through some prep courses and get you textbooks to do independent studies but other than that, you won't be able to go to school. I'm sorry."

"So let me get this straight, either he can stay here and I can't see him again or he can come back with us but I have to give up school so that I can be there for him?" I looked to my mom for an answer but she just nodded. "Damn it, Renee. Why?" A few tears escaped my eyes as I pondered my predicament.

Edward still had the last choice but whether he had a second option depended on me. Did I want to do that for him? Someone I didn't really know and didn't know me? He could still end up by choosing to stay in the hospital but did I want him to stay here? My answer...

"I'll do it," I whispered as I wiped away my tears I took a few deep breaths.

"What was that Bells?" Renee asked confused.

"I said I'll do it. If he doesn't want to stay here, he can come back to our place and I'll take care of him." I let out a breath of air from my lungs.

"Are you sure? This could hurt your graduating next year," she insisted.

"No, I'm smart and I'll find a way to catch up. I want this. Just don't tell him what I'm sacrificing. It wouldn't be a fair pick for him if he knew."

I pulled myself together and entered into his room. He was sitting on the bed and smiled when I came back in. He motioned to the spot next to him and I sat down. His arm snaked around my waist and just sat there as the doctor continued to examine his charts.

"They're actually calling me 'Edward Masen' on my file but I was told that it was noted that I was a quote "John Doe" end quote. It's interesting, the concept of being an unknown and a possible alien, though I don't exactly think I'm any sort of an illegal alien." I laughed at his musings and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Your ramblings are very amusing, Edward Masen. I have to admit, that name has a certain ring to it. A certain, shall we say, familiarity to it." I joked.

"Why thank you Miss Bella Masen. Now that I think of it, not that I can remember but I don't think I've ever heard of someone with the name of Bella. It's utterly, delectably cute," he complimented.

"Sure it is Brownie Boy," I said sarcastically. "I have a feeling that you were a major flirt and heart breaker before whatever it was happened to you."

"Edward," the doctor interrupted. "A far as your treatment goes, we are going to put casts on both hands and wrists and up the forearm a bit on your right hand but after that you have to make a choice on where you're going to go. Mrs and Ms Swan here-" he said before I cut him off.

"My last name is Masen. I was adopted by Renee but I kept my last name." I corrected.

"As I was saying, Mrs Swan and Miss Masen here have agreed to let you stay with them for the duration of your treatment or until we can match you with a missing person's description or else you can stay here at the hospital and the same thing applies. It's your choice."

I starred at the floor until I felt Edward arm tighten around my waist, "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Edward?" I replied, meeting his eyes.

"Would it be lame for me to say that I want to go with you because you're my only friend? Or awkward in any way for you? Be honest, please," he asked.

"I'd like for you to come back with us. I like being your friend, but I have to say it would be sort of lame if it came from anyone else's mouth besides yours." I smiled at him.

"So it would be alright with you if I came back to your place?" he asked again.

"Edward," I said taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look into my eyes. "If it wasn't okay with me, then you wouldn't have been given the option in the first place. I promise you that I'm okay with you coming to live with us. My mom is okay with it too before you start worrying yourself with things like that. I wouldn't and I'm not lying to you when I say it is okay for you to come to our place if you want."

"Okay," he replied simply. "Thank you Bella... and you too Renee." I let go of his face and his crooked smile widened across his busted lips. I pushed his hair away from his face and examined his stitches they were neat and uniform and there were only five in his face. The doctor thought that the source of Edward's amnesia might have been from the bruise on the left side of his face, above his stitches.

"So then," the doctor interrupted my thoughts again. "Let's get casts on these hands so that we can get you out of here before midnight some time."


	3. Chapter 3: Names

Chapter 3: Names

We had gotten home and came to the problem of where everyone was sleeping. It was decided that Edward could have my mattress but I would take the one that was piled underneath it for such circumstances. Edward and I would be in the same room sleeping two feet away.

The weirdest part was that Renee had no problem with this at all. I was kind of surprised because ideally, parents don't let teenage boys sleep in their daughters' rooms but I guessed that she saw no reason to take such action with the little sleep she had.

On Sunday I brought Edward shopping for some new clothes seeing as he couldn't walk around in pyjama pants everywhere and he didn't have many options on what to wear. It was like playing dress-up with a life-sized Ken doll. We got him a few outfits and he was surprisingly easy to have fun with. He voluntarily let me make him look funny and played along.

One thing was realized a little late; Edward couldn't use his hands for the most part, except his right hand sometimes. But one problem was that he needed to shower but he couldn't get the casts wet. I was mentally slapping myself beyond belief.

I asked him what he thought and after a slightly awkward conversation, he would be able to wash his... "buddies"(I died of embarrassment when he was talking so casually about this. He literally made fun of the fact that I was blushing non-stop by saying it again and again)... on his own but he needed help with everything else. The answer to the dilemma: swimsuits in the bathtub.

At first it was the weirdest thing ever, but Edward had a way of doing things to make me more comfortable. He would start talking and asking me questions. What was it like to be at an all-girls school? Did I have a lot of friends? Had I ever dated? Though sometimes his questions were personal, it was his personality that made me want to open up to him. He was a great listener.

Throughout his visits to the hospital, the doctor said that if we could find someone in his past that would be able to recognize him, it would help out to get him home. To help jog his memory, I had flash cards to show him and he was supposed to saw anything that came to mind. I would flip through a few and he would remain silent, staring intently at them until we got to the odd one where he'd say it reminded him of me. I rolled my eyes at the thought of this.

I started going through the animal flash cards three weeks after I had found Edward. "Cat, dog, deer, aardvark, mouse, monkey, bear..."

"Emmett!" Edward yelled out, surprising me and making me drop the flash cards.

"What do you mean by 'Emmett'?" I questioned, picking up the flash cards.

"Emmett – I remember why the name is familiar. I know someone named Emmett. The bear card reminded me of him because he's big and beefy like a bear. He has curly brown hair and he's big like a football player wearing all their padding. He's a big practical joker. I don't remember what he is to me anymore but if I saw him, I would know him," he stated with a nod.

"Wow, this is great! We should see if we are able to look through and find him somewhere," I said with a smile. Edward was looking at his casts though. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Could you promise me something?" he asked.

"Sure, anything," I said.

"When all this is over, no matter what, will you still see me? Would you still be my friend?" Edward asked looking down. "Could you promise me that even if I do find myself that you won't just leave? Or something like that?" he added.

I went over and sat on his knees and hugged him, "Of course, silly. After all what would you do without me?" I teased sarcastically.

"Alice would get me," he said when I looked up. "You said that like the way she used to. I can only picture a small person when I think of her – like a pixie. I can't remember her face but she's very energetic and loves shopping. She always bugged me about how I dressed and..." he trailed off.

"And?" I urged for him to go on.

"I was going to say that she bugged me about how I dressed, not dating and my addiction to my piano. I think that's right. I'm pretty sure I play the piano." Edward ran a cast through his hair, messing it up even more.

"You have messy hair," I said without thinking.

"I have sex hair," he corrected, leaving me astonished. That had been a thought of mine a few days ago.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways."

"And how would you know what sex hair looks like?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then shut it. "Touché," he commented.

"Then what gave you the idea?"

"You; I have to say, you're very interesting when you sleep talk," Edward grinned smugly.

"You didn't!" I gasped. "Please tell me you didn't listen to me sleep talking."

"Sorry Love, but it's totally fair game. Like I said, what you say in your sleep is interesting. Very flattering at times too," he mused with an evil grin on his face.

"So I said you have sex hair?"

"A little more than that, but that was part of it. You must have graphic dreams and fantasies," he joked.

"You make it sound like I have X-rated dreams," I said.

"Well, quiet honestly, I couldn't tell you if you did for obvious reasons, but I've heard you say some things. You know, the usual: there's too much rain, you miss school, moaning my name in ecstasy. Normal stuff," he commented with a straight face.

"No way. You're joking. You have to be. There is no way anyone could witness that then bring it up and talk about like you are now so casually. There is no way in hell," I assured myself.

"Then you're going to have to clear your own path in hell, love because I'm actually not kidding about any of those. But it makes me wonder what you're thinking about when you say my name. You sound like... like... I can't even find a word for it," he admitted.

I smiled at him and got a crooked smile in return. He was growing on me. Correction: he had grown on me. After three weeks I was as good as putty in his cast-covered hands. I shook my head slightly at this often-reoccurring thought, though still smiling.

"When is the appointment at the hospitalLove,?" Edward asked as he stood up and stretched his arms and legs with a yawn. He ran his right cast through his hair, rumpling it more.

I laughed and went over to him. I reached up and ran my hands in his hair to fix it and he closed his eyes, "Your appointment is in three hours so we better start walking to Renee's work so we can borrow the car. She would've walked this morning but as usual, she was running late again. She wouldn't have made it without the car." I started to take my hands away but his head followed, making me laugh again and I took the hint and kept running my finger through his hair.

"You have _no_ idea how good that feels," Edward mumbled with his eyes still closed. I stopped again after a few minutes but this time he pulled me into a hug. "I swear I am the luckiest man alive," he said in my ear. "I didn't die and I got an angel of a friend to help me get better. You are _way_ too good to me Bella."

"And you're too much of a flirt for your own good," I countered playfully. "Now let's get you dressed and we can walk to get the car and visit the hospital. Dr. Lee might be excited to hear about Emmett and Alice."

"Yeah, I can almost hear him now, squealing with elatedness at my revelation," he shot back with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Mr. Sex Hair," I groaned, grabbing him by his left cast and towing him up the stairs behind me.

"I told you that you thought I had sex hair," he said as he threaded his thumb on his right hand through my belt loop on my right hip. His other fingers gripped the side of my jeans as we walked up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he released my belt loop and my hip in favour of my hand. Edward was definitely different, but he was my kind of different. My kind of Edward.

I definitely wouldn't forget my promise to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctors

Chapter 4: Doctors

"Okay, my favourite patient, Mister Edward "John Doe" Masen," Dr. Shultz began. "So, how have you been feeling? Is there any extra pain in either of your arms? Are you still using the pain killers?"

Edward looked at me and smiled then back to Dr. Shultz. I was sure to always go to his appointments because sometimes he needed that extra confidence boost and who better than his friend/ caretaker/ person whose name he shared.

"I'm okay. The pain is pain but I think it has slightly lessened. As for the pain killers, I've been trying to not take them but Bella is determined to not let me suffer." His semi-good hand intertwined with mine and his eyes glowed with was seemed like pride as he looked at me.

Dr. Shultz nodded, looked up from his notes at Edward and flicked his eyes to me before scribbling more down in Edward's folder. "Alright," he said placing Edward's file on the counter beside him. "Isabella, I need you to leave the room for a-"

"Bella," Edward interjected. We both starred at him for a few seconds. "She prefers Bella to Isabella."

"I apologize," Dr. Shultz mumbled with sincerity. "Bella, I need to see Edward alone for a moment." He stood up and scribbled something else in the folder when I stood. Edward's smile beamed at me and he let go of my hand and I exited the room and waited a few moments for Dr. Shultz. He came out and smiled at me. "You two are free to go to Dr. Lee on the third floor. I think you know the way."

Edward came out with his jacket slung over his arm. His good hand slinked around behind me and hooked into my belt loop like earlier, except this time it was almost a protective and territorial action.

Then we heard a voice call, "Yo, Masen!" and I spun my head around. Of course, who other than Eric Yorkie was volunteering in the hospital for community service hours? I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Eric, how's it going?" I asked as Edward released me and I hugged Eric briefly. I retreated the few steps afterward back to Edward and his hand caught mine.

"I'm great. What are you in here for? What was your latest accident?" he joked, still grinning.

"Nothing, I'm here with Edward." I looked up and saw Edward's slightly confused expression. "Oh! My bad, Edward this is Eric Yorkie, a friend of mine that goes to my old school's brother school. Eric this is Edward Masen."

Eric's smile dropped and turned into utter confusion. "Masen? Are you guys cousins or something because Bella never mentioned having a brother...?" he asked unsure.

"No, Edward's not related to me. We're friend and he's staying with me and Renee while he's recovering." I explained.

"So it is true that you're not going back?" he asked. "Mike has been wondering where his 'favourite girl' went," Eric rolled his eyes as he said 'favourite girl' and I joined him by shaking my head. Mike just never let go. "And then there's Tyler and Ben. We all miss you."

I felt a pang in my heart but I tried to shake it off. I knew what I was giving up for Edward's recovery. "I know, but actually Edward and I have to be somewhere. It's great seeing you and tell the guys I say hi, please," I said as I let go of Edward's hand in favour of his arm.

"Alright, see you around Bells," Eric waved before walking off. I sighed and leaned against Edward's shoulder.

"Are you alrightLove,?" he asked and I could hear the concern.

"Yes, let's go to see Dr. Lee."

We rode the elevator up a floor and walked down the hall to the nurses' station. We sat for almost ten minutes when a nurse came out to get up and led us to the examination room.

Dr. Lee was an older man that had a white beard and a calm smile. He was there to help Edward with his memory and feelings. I liked him but Edward kind of seemed partial to him.

"Hello Edward. How have you been since our last visit?" Dr. Lee asked.

Edward looked up for a moment to mutter "Fine" but then returned his attention to my hand which was sitting on his thigh. His fingers were shuffling mine and smoothing across my palm and he didn't seem interested in what Dr. Lee had to say.

"How did your time with the flash cards go?" he asked.

"A lot of them remind me of Bella," he admitted for the third or fourth time.

"That's nice but is there anything else? Did the new animal cards remind you of anything?"

I looked to read his expression but it showed annoyance and impatience with his doctor. "I don't think I had any pets," he replied flatly.

I subtly nudged him but when my eyes met his, they seemed to be pleading me not to tell Dr. Lee about Emmett or Alice. Why? I felt the doctor's gaze on us and I looked up to see Dr. Lee eyeing us suspiciously.

"Bella, could you wait in the waiting room for Edward, please?" he asked a little sharply but I didn't object.

I walked down the hall and sat in one of the first chairs I saw. I was prepared to sit in silence for the next 10-20 minutes but after about three I heard Dr. Lee saying "Edward..." and I strained my ears to listen. My heart wrenched when I heard Edward's voice almost sounding in pain when he shouted "I don't care!" back at his doctor. A few more minutes and there was silence. Then a door opened and I saw Edward and Dr. Lee. They were both smiling but Edward's eyes were red rimmed.

"I'll see you two at the same time next week. You can go and I'll just have Trisha mark you down," the doctor said while waving us off.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked while walking back to the elevator.

His smile was still in place, "Fine," he muttered in my direction.

People emptied out of the elevator and it was just him and I in it. "Edward?" I asked and he leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry to worry you but the doctor just wanted to talk to me about my feelings. I feel a lot better about going to see him now."

When we got home I made grilled cheese for us for lunch. I teased Edward by putting it towards his mouth then pulling it back a few times until he got frustrated and sat on me. He got off of me and I finished feeding him the sandwich and then started eating mine.

"Bella, can we take a shower after you're done eating or did you have something to do or... did you just want to kick back and relax?" Edward hesitantly asked. He must've felt like he was treating me like a slave if he said that he wanted to take a shower so he was making sure I didn't have anything to do first. Silly Edward...

"Sure, I'm finished," I said as I set my plate in the sink.

Even though I was taking care of Edward, I'm almost certain that it never left our minds that we were both seventeen-year-olds and personal space was a must. Because of that, Edward figured out how to put on everything except his jeans and shirt. He could almost get a shirt on but he always got stuck somewhere. It was something that he practised.

So when he wanted to take a shower we both got into bathing suits and got in the tub. It was easier if he was standing up and the water got all over outside the tub if I wasn't in there so that was the result.

I turned on the water in the stand-up shower and adjusted the heat. Edward was tall enough that he could rest his casts along the top of the shower door so his arms wouldn't get tired and his casts wouldn't get wet.

I started with his hair as I worked in the shampoo. Like earlier today, he followed my hands when I tried to pull them away from his hair. I laughed and he leaned back to put his head under the water where I massaged the shampoo out.

"Enjoying yourself?" I teased as I started rubbing the conditioner through his hair. He let out a few quiet laughs in response.

"Edward, why didn't you tell Dr. Lee about Emmett and Alice?" I asked. I opened the bottle of body wash and poured some onto a wash cloth. I replaced the bottle on the shelf and started skimming it along Edward's arm.

"I did," he said after I wedged myself between him and the door and washed his chest. "You left and we talked and I told him I remembered a few names and he squeezed them out of me."

I lathered the wash along his sides before continuing, "Why did you shout at him and why did you cry?" I asked almost hesitantly.

His eyes met mine and he sighed in defeat. "You want to hear the whole story?" I nodded. "Well, after you left he started asking if I was sure that I gave him all the information and I told him yes. He said that he knew when he was being lied to and asked why I wasn't saying anything.

"And I..." Edward sighed, "I said it was because of you. He told me it was foolish to get attached because I would probably just leave soon and I told him I didn't care and I wasn't giving up the names. He explained that it would just make returning home take that much longer and that's when I shouted at him.

"He stopped talking for a minute and then asked me to tell him why I was so determined to stay here and..." Edward trailed off and just shook his head. He looked down into my eyes.

"Edward, don't let something like me hold you back," I said as I started to wash him off and wash out the conditioner. "I'm just helping you get better so that you can go home and be with your parents or siblings or maybe even a girlfriend and you can be free to live your life. You shouldn't feel like you owe it to me to stay here. I'll be your friend no matter what, alright?" I turned off the water but Edward stopped me from leaving the shower.

His arms came to my sides and next thing I knew I was against the tile wall of the shower, starring into Edward's eyes. His fingers on his right hand reached up to my face and brushed along my jaw line affectionately. Then he started talking again, "I said I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to leave the only person I care for and love. I'm sure I have a family waiting for me to come home but I don't think I have the strength to leave the only thing I have and know."

His hand came up this time to brush a piece of hair out of my face. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here for you too even as just a friend."

"Thank you Edward," I heard my voice say. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. After giving me his crooked grin, he stepped back, allowing me to pass and I stepped out of the shower. My hand grasped the blue towel and wrapped it around my hips.

Edward held his cast-covered hand for the other towel but I just shook my head doubtfully and chuckled a bit. Edward rolled his eyes at me as I started to dry him off. I noticed that he always seemed to enjoy my hands running through his hair as I dried it with the pink towel. I giggled as Edward let out an exaggerated moan of ecstasy.

We both started laughing after that. "Bella, Love, why did you give me the pink towel? Was it on purpose or was that just by chance?" he asked, wagging his brows at me.

"Why, what's wrong with pink?" I argued.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Love. Pink is a beautiful colour. I just don't think it works for me," he admitted, sticking his tongue out.


	5. Chapter 5: Found

Chapter 5: Found

"Well I'm wiped so I think I want to go to sleep early tonight after dinner. How about you, Edward? Are you tired?" I asked with a yawn and picked up my hairbrush.

We were still there in the bathroom and he was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and sat there talking to me. I started brushing through the damp ends of my hair.

"Bella stop," he said suddenly.

I looked over to him with an incredulous look. He was concentrating hard and then his eyes shot open. "I've got it! Oh my God! I know, I remember... I know who Emmett and Alice are! And there's Rosalie too. You just reminded me of her when you were brushing your hair out. Anyways, I know who they all are," he continued excitedly.

"They're all my siblings. I feel like I'm missing someone but it goes Emmett and Rosalie, someone else I think, then Alice and I are the same age. You reminded me of Rosalie because I remember seeing her brush her hair often. She also smacked Emmett upside the head a lot. They're together," he said. He was grinning but I was confused.

"I don't understand. How can they be together?" I asked.

"Oh right, minor details, I'm about 80 to 90% sure that we're all adopted, so it's legal." His smile wavered a bit.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"I'm still wondering where I'm from and what happened to me," Edward said and his smile dissolved into a small frown.

"Do you want to see if we can go to Dr. Lee tomorrow and check his progress? Maybe tell him about Rosalie? Or anything else?" I asked rhyming his options off.

"No, it can wait until next week. I think I agree with you on going to bed early though. I'm kind of tired after the hospital today." He paused for a moment in thought before continuing. "So who are Tyler, Ben and Ike?"

I giggled, "Tyler, Ben and _Mike_ are a few buddies from when I went to school. I couldn't afford to play sports and I trip too much to play them so I always went to watch the guys' school's football games. I met Eric and Ben there and they introduced me to Tyler and Mike. Pretty much all of them except Ben have asked me out but I turned them all down. The only thing is that Mike never understood the meaning of no and is persistent as hell."

"I can see why he wouldn't give up," Edward remarked flirtatiously.

We walked into our room and I went over to my bed under the window and shivered. The window was getting old and the draft coming in was chilly, sending shivers up my spine.

"Are you cold, Love?" Edward inquired a few feet away from me as I sat on my bed. "You can come sit over here where it isn't as cold."

"No, I'll be fine. I should start dinner soon. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll have a banana or something but then I'm going to sleep," he said with a stretch and yawn. "Could you please hand me some clothes Love?"

"Sure," I replied, turning to the closet. "Pants or shorts?" I called behind me softly.

"Shorts please."

"Blue or white shirt?" I asked.

"Both," he answered, surprising me. Why did he want both? I walked away from the closet still clad in my own swimsuit and towel draped around my waist. I stopped at the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers for him.

I held up the clothes, "You can put the shorts on too, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but come here a second, please," Edward requested.

"Okay..." I trailed off unsure of what he was doing. He manoeuvred the blue shirt in his hands and finally found the hole for his head. I stood before him, ready to help him when he stuck the shirt over my head and pulled the sides down.

"There, now you can be warmer," he grinned at me.

"Thank you, now go get changed," I instructed with a sprouting smile. He left and I changed into my pyjamas and sat on Edward's bed waiting for him. I leaned back against the wall and curled my knees up against my chest.

I focused my attention on my laundry basket peeking out of my closet door and saw the hole-riddled pant leg of one my many similar pairs of jeans. I needed to go shopping and now that Renee wasn't paying for my private schooling, we had more money and I needed new clothes. 'Maybe Edward and I could go to Seattle after his doctor appointments on Thursday,' I thought when Edward pushed the door open.

He shot me a quizzical look before speaking, "What are you thinking about, Love?" he asked as he sat down beside me against the wall and pulled the covers over our knees.

"How did you know I was thinking about something in particular?" I inquired. I was thrown for a loop every time he asked that. He was so curious about my thoughts and always seemed to ask what they were whenever I was pondering something.

"Well, firstly, you just confessed that you had a particular thought," he joked. "But mostly you have this far away look and I can see the concentration in your eyes. I can tell when you're really putting your mind on something." Edward threw me a lopsided grin and I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"But you never did answer my question – what were you thinking?" he persisted.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I was thinking that we should go shopping for clothes on Thursday aft..." I trailed off as the phone started ringing at the end of the bed. "Give me a second, Edward," I said as I leaned across his lap to grab the cordless phone from the side table. I picked it up and pressed the 'talk' button and said 'Hello?'.

"Hello, this is Clarisse calling from Doctor Shultz's office at Fork's General Hospital. I'm looking for Isabella Masen in regards to Edward Masen," she said with the last part as almost a question.

"This is she," I stated clearly.

"I'm calling because Doctor Lee and Shultz both had some scheduling conflicts for Thursday and they need to move Edward's appointments up to Saturday at 10 a.m. for Dr. Shultz and 10:30 a.m. for Dr. Lee. Is that alright for you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

"Alright, see you then. Bye," she said in a friendly tone before hanging up.

I set the phone in its cradle and sat back down beside Edward, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "Change of plans. So your appointments got changed to next week on Saturday so after your appointments, we are going to drive to Seattle to go do the dreaded clothes shopping. Does that sound alright to you? Get out of the house and do stuff?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, Love," he cooed in my ear in his velvety voice. We talked a bit longer until he started humming a tune and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

On Saturday we got up and as par usual routine, we walked to Renee's work to get the car from her because she was running too late yet again. If I hadn't known her better then I would've assumed that she did it on purpose but knowing Renee, she would've lost her head if it wasn't attached.

In Dr. Shultz's office, he told Edward that both his casts could come off in two more weeks, at which point he would have to wear braces on both instead. During the whole appointment he seemed to be sending Edward happy looks and Edward smiled back. I wondered what that was about.

Edward was a lot easier with Dr. Lee who gave us an update on the people search. Apparently the name Emmett wasn't too popular anymore and there were only a few thousand in the western United States who had that name which narrowed the search quite a bit but not enough.

After we left we started the hour drive to Seattle and talked the whole way. It was hilarious watching Edward listen to the bubblegum pop tunes of current music stars on the radio. He didn't mind them but didn't like them either. He actually winced a bit when Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" came on. The atmosphere lightened though when he started laughing at me singing to it.

At the mall in Seattle we were in and out of dressing rooms for an hour for Edward before we got him two pairs of pants, a few white shirts and a jacket. Then Edward dragged me into stores and got me to try on everything from scarves and low-rise jeans to t-shirts and dresses. I ended up with five pairs of pants, three shirts and two sweatshirts before I put a stop to his frenzy.

It was well after lunch but we were hungry so we decided to head down to the food court when Edward froze beside me. I was jerked to a stop but his abrupt stop. He was starring through the crowds of people with amazement.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, now worried.

"Alice," was all he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice! Right there. It looks exactly like her! The little one with tons of shopping bags and the black spiked hair."

"Well let's go see," I said trying to pull him forward.

He didn't move but faced me, "I'm not sure if I can. I don't know if it is really her," he said with disappointment.

"Well then there's one way to find out," I said with a sly smile towards him. I turned back towards the retreating figure twenty feet away, "Alice!" I shouted and a bunch of people around us looked at me.

The black-haired girl stopped and turned around to look at us and I waved, pulling Edward in front of me. Her jaw dropped with the edges of her mouth turning up in a smile. "EDWARD!" she shouted while running back towards us. She dropped her bags a few feet from us and ran into Edward's embrace. A tall blonde guy came up behind Alice with a look of sheer amazement and excitement.

"OH MY GOSH! I've missed you and been so worried. Where have you been? What happened to you? Who's this? I have _so_ much to tell you!" Alice squealed out in one breath, still hugging him. I giggled and she let go.

"Breathe, Alice," Edward laughed. "This is Bella. She's been helping me with my recovery." He twined his fingers through mine and slid me a crooked grin.

"What recovery? What happened?" Alice rushed.

"I actually have no idea. Bella found me a few weeks ago beaten, at the end of her driveway. The bruises have finally faded and I get the casts off in two weeks. I've been staying at Bella's house with her and her mom until the hospital could contact my family and send me home," he explained.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so glad_ we finally found you," she squealed again and turned around and hugged the blonde guy. She let go of him and faced us again while flipping open her phone. "Carlisle brought Jasper and I up here to Seattle because he had to go to a conference and I wanted to go shopping of course," she prattled.

"Who are Carlisle and Jasper?" Edward asked. Alice's eyes widened with shock.

"What are you talking about? You know Jasper and Carlisle..." she said with her eyebrows knitted together.

I decided to step in at that point, "Umm, Alice. I'm sure he knows them but he doesn't _remember_ them. Edward didn't remember anything when I found him."


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Chapter 6: Family

"So what all do you remember?" Alice asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I remembered Emmett first. We were trying to guess my name and one of Bella's guesses was Emmett but I originally couldn't put anything with it. Then two weeks ago we were going over flashcards and I remembered who Emmett was. Then I remembered you and just this past week, Rosalie. But I haven't really come up with anything else. That's why I have no idea who you're talking about."

The blonde guy let go of Alice's waist and offered his hand, "Nice to see you again Edward. I'm Jasper, seeing as it hasn't clicked yet," he joked in a southern drawl. Edward blinked a few times before taking his hand and pulling him in for a brotherly hug.

They pulled back and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. "I told you there was someone I was missing. I knew it," he said to me with an elated smile similar to Jasper and Alice's.

I heard Alice talking again and I faced her to see her phone to her ear and she was practically shouting into her phone that she found Edward. She was doing a hundred-mile-per-hour rerun of what had just happened. I thought that she would've given even an auctioneer a run for his money.

Edward just hugged me tighter and when he kissed my hair I heard Alice gasp. I looked to her and saw a wicked grin on her face. "Oh my gosh, Mom," Alice began, "I have a feeling that Tanya is going to be pissed off." Edward heard this and directed his attention to Alice.

"Who's Tanya?" Edward asked incredulously.

Alice's grin widened, showing all her white teeth, "Yep, Tanya is gone," she said to her phone. We both heard shouts of 'Yes!' from the other line when Alice held the phone away from her ear. "So when are you flying up here? Okay... No I haven't yet. Should I or do you want to? Would he be busy or do you think it'd be okay? Alright! Love you too and see you later," Alice said with a smile and hung up on her call and made another one similar to the first.

"She just called Esme, our mom, to tell her we found you. She's been worried sick about you. We never imagined you'd be all the way over here in Seattle," Jasper explained.

"Actually, Bella lives a little more than an hour away from here in Forks. Where does our family live?" Edward asked.

"We live all the way in Jacksonville, Florida," Jasper replied almost sorrowfully. "We had no idea what happened to you so we had no clue on where to start. You went out one night, saying you were going to meet Tanya and you never came back.

"Your car was found at a bus station and nothing was gone from it or out of place. Your wallet and phone were in the car so there was no way for anyone to identify you or call you. Esme hasn't been sleeping for weeks."

Alice snapped her phone shut and started bouncing up and down. "We're supposed to bring you to the hotel to see Carlisle. He left the meeting a little early to come and see you." Alice lunged forward and hugged us both seeing as Edward was behind me with his arms around me. "I'm so happy that you're okay. I knew you had to be okay but I'm so relieved that we found you. Thank you so much for taking care of him, Bella. I will forever be your best friend."

"Alice," I began, "you don't owe me anything, for the record. I did this for Edward and I never expected anything for it," I assured her.

"You practically saved my brother's life and put him up for a little over a month," she argued.

"Her mother has also been paying for my medical bills and if Bella hadn't given up school..." Edward said before Alice cut him off.

"You gave up school to take care of Edward?" Alice asked in a touched tone.

"It doesn't matter, really," I insisted now getting uncomfortable. I didn't want Edward or his family to owe me anything. I didn't regret my decisions and I already got enough from our situation. I had Edward.

"Oh ya, what's our last name? I've been stealing Bella's for the duration of my stay. It's still bugging me that I can't remember it," Edward huffed, now annoyed.

"Cullen," Jasper said. "Well that's your last name, anyways. Rosalie and I are Hales while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and you are all Cullens," he said, refining his reply.

"Oh. Edward Cullen. Mr. Edward Cullen. Mr. E. Cullen. It doesn't sound right," Edward directed at me. "I find that Edward Masen seems to have a nicer ring to it, I think."

"So... would you be able to come over to our hotel? I'm sure Carlisle is either already there or is almost there. He made sure to get a hotel near the place the conference was being held, so he might already be there," Alice explained.

"Sure but I should probably call Renee when we get there. She might be wondering what's taking us so long to get home." I smiled at Alice who was still glowing. "Let's go."

The hotel valet drove off with our car and handed us a ticket. Alice was practically bouncing in her walk to the doors of the grand hotel. Once through the doors Alice ran towards a man sitting in a suede chair with platinum blonde hair. He looked very young but I assumed this was Carlisle. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to us where he embraced Edward.

"Son, I'm so glad you're safe. You're not unharmed but you're safe." Carlisle held him at arm's length and smiled with pride at his son. "Your mother has been so upset and worried about you. She called me after Alice did and she, Rosalie and Emmett will be here in five or six hours. If your friend wants to stay its fine," Carlisle finished, referring to me.

Edward stepped back from Carlisle's touch and wrapped his arms around me like he had at the mall. "This is Isabella or Bella as she prefers, Masen. She found me, has been nursing me back to health, helping me find my memories and has been my saviour angel." I blushed and shook my head slightly.

"Edward likes to over exaggerate," I said with a backwards smile to Edward. I was sure that my cheeks were still flushed pink.

"And Bella likes to be modest, don't you Love?" he countered. I shook my head at the fruitless argument and my eyes wandered back to Carlisle who looked somewhere close to amazed as my guess would've been. Edward seemed to notice also. "What's so amusing, Carlisle?" he asked.

"Your bond with Bella, actually. Do forgive my bluntness or misunderstanding but I've never seen you so attracted or close to a woman before Edward. It almost seems like you would give anything for Bella but I shouldn't judge your relationship on looks." Carlisle paused. "It's just uncanny how in love you seem and I've never seen it before with you," he clarified.

"I am. Bella is my best friend and she has put her life on hold for me. I would do anything for her and I guess that's what you would call love." Edward's words were so intimate but the look in his eyes as he talked to Carlisle mesmerized me and I forgot about blushing. He looked down at me. "I can't wait to meet Esme and for you to be introduced," he whispered in my ear. "I have a good feeling that she was and is an awesome mom."

Alice cleared her throat and all eyes went to her smiling face. "Let's go upstairs, unless you'd all prefer to stay in the lobby?" she joked. Alice started striding off to the elevator when she said, "Oh!" and turned to face us again. "Edward, Esme is bringing your wallet and some pictures for you so you can have your ID and whatever back. The pictures might help jog your memory," she explained in her cheery, soprano voice.

"Alright," Edward agreed and he followed after Carlisle and Alice. We rode the spacious elevator up to the 5th floor and got off. At the door I remembered that I had to call Renee.

"Go ahead, I'll be along in a minute. I need to call Renee," I told them before stepping away from the door and walking a few paces down the hall. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house number. Renee picked up and sounded a bit worried.

"_Hey sweetheart, where are you and Edward? Are you heading back yet?"_

"Umm, no actually... You'll never believe this."

"_Believe what? Did something happen? Are you hurt?!"_

"No mom, no. Calm down, everyone is great. We were at the mall and Edward pointed out someone who he said looked like his sister Alice, so I shouted her name and she turned around. She instantly recognized him and now we're at the Cullen's hotel room. I met his father, Carlisle who is a doctor and is up here for a conference."

Renee gasped a few times and it sounded like she was crying on the other end of the phone. _"That's great, Bella, hun. So is he staying with them tonight or coming back here?"_

My breath caught in my throat. This was one thing I hadn't anticipated when I took on the challenge of caring for Edward. I hadn't thought about him leaving. I wanted him to find his family but I never realized that I wouldn't want him to leave. What did I get myself into?

"Bella? Are you alright Love?" Edward asked as he looked around the door frame of Carlisle's room at me. I fought to compose my expression but he had already seen it. "What's the matter Bells?" he asked and his forehead wrinkled with confusion.

I put the mouthpiece of my phone back to my lips. "I'm not sure. I'll call you back later, Mom. I'll let you know then," I said into the phone and allowing Renee to say goodbye before hanging up.

I jumped when I felt Edward's fingers against my cheek brushing something wet against my cheek. After a moment I touched my eye to find a trail of moisture there that I hadn't known about. 'Damn tears,' my mind muttered and the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile.

I wiped away the tell-tale, traitorous tears and wrapped Edward into a hug. I both needed to reassure him and myself. He was safe and I knew it. I needed him to have his family even though it meant him leaving my house and Forks and the state of Washington and even me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's emerald eyes were drowning mine with the intensity of his concern which he conveyed through his stare. I shook my head slightly and took a breath to steady my head.

"Nothing really. Let's go inside," I said.


	7. Chapter 7: A Difference

Chapter 7: A Difference

We all sat on the couch and chairs in Carlisle's suite and talked for a few hours when Jasper said he was hungry. Carlisle called down to room service and ordered enough food for everyone in the room to eat twice which occurred to me must be expensive. Not only that by the way they dressed themselves was all designer labels and their hotel rooms were top-notch. The rest of the family was also not waiting for them to come home and were all flying out here to Seattle which told me that either money wasn't an issue or they had connections. My guess was that it was both.

Another few hours passed and there was a call from downstairs and Alice who had answered the phone said, "Send them up!" very excitedly. I guessed that the rest of them were there. A few minutes later there was a jumble of voices outside the room and a card was swiped through the lock. Edward stood up and walked around the couch to see them come in.

A woman with caramel brown hair and a heart-shaped face walked in with a huge smile on her face at the sight of Edward. She stood at the door just watching him when a blonde woman who looked like she belonged in a photo spread of Vogue Magazine came to stand beside her. She was also smiling but my attention went to Edward.

A muscular, brown-haired guy that looked intimidating stood affront the closed door and Edward cleared the room quickly to give his brother a hug. "Emmett! I missed you, big guy!" Edward said enthusiastically as he hugged the bear-sized man.

A rumbling laughter came from Emmett. "Dude, how the hell did you get up here? If you're going to travel across the country at least hide somewhere warmer," he guffawed. He was young like Edward and I but a bit older, I could tell. His smile was genuine and I could see why Edward remembered him first. His joking personality jumped out at me along with his appearance. There was no way that anyone who had seen Emmett Cullen could forget him.

Edward stepped back and Emmett slapped him playfully on the back. Edward's attention turned to the blonde and he stepped towards her. "Rosalie, right?" he asked still a bit unsure of the super model Barbie that stood before him. She flashed an Oscar winning smile and nodded. He embraced her quickly before moving towards the caramel haired woman.

This had to be Esme Cullen due to her obvious maternal air about her. She looked to be on the brink on tear and it looked like she would cry at any second. Her cheeks glowed with the love she felt for her children.

"Es-," Edward started but stopped. Esme started nodding as if to encourage him to go on. Edward let out a breath and met her eyes. "Mom." The force of that word made the budding tears in Esme's eyes fall as she embraced Edward. She kissed his face and let out a sob. I turned back to Emmett and Rosalie to gauge their reactions and saw Rosalie almost glaring at me. I decided to look the other way and saw Alice crying and holding onto Jasper who kissed her hair.

Carlisle came over to Esme and she let go of her death grip on Edward's sweatshirt. Rosalie took this opportune moment to butt in. "Who's she?" she asked while her eyes continued to size me up. I stood and walked around to lean on the back of the couch.

"This is Isabella, Edward's friend," Alice answered before I could. All eyes in the room were now on me. I shrank back a little and blushed. I never did like being the center of attention.

"Then why is she here," Rosalie asked in a slightly menacing way. Obviously to her, I wasn't welcomed here. I turned to look at the clock and it read 10:41 PM in the green numbers.

"Actually Edward and I were shopping and he recognized Alice so he called her over and now we're here. I actually have to be getting home before it gets too late. Renee's probably worried about when I'll be home," I said to try to get out of there.

Edward was in my path before I got two steps closer to the door. "Are you sure you can't stay?" he asked in a tone that hinted desperation. 'Great, he doesn't want me to leave either,' I thought.

"Yeah, umm, I don't want to impose on your family time. You need to catch up with them and stuff. I probably won't be of as much use here anyways and I need to get going if I'm going to get to Forks before midnight. You know how Renee worries when we're – when I'm out late," I stumbled with my words.

Edward was about to say something else when I stopped him. "Plus if you want to you guys could probably stop by tomorrow or something. You know the house number so you can call if you need anything, alright?" I asked. I brushed a piece of his bronze hair out of his eye and smiled up at him.

"Sure, Love. Could you call me when you get in so I know you're okay?" he asked.

Alice flitted over and handed me a piece of paper that said 'Alice's cell phone #' with her phone number underneath. "Just call my phone when you get there and I'll let you talk to Edward," she explained with a smile.

Alice hugged me with such energy and gusto and I hugged her tiny pixie frame back until she released me and I started towards the door with Edward at my side. "I'll walk you downstairs," he said loud enough for Emmett and Esme who were close by to hear. As we left, Edward stood on my left and hooked his thumb in my right belt loop like he did often now.

I wrapped my arm around his waist as well and leaned my head on his shoulder. Edward walked slower than normal and I pressed the button at the elevator to go down. We waited to board the elevator before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie, you really don't have to go," he insisted.

"I do though. You need time with them and I'm sure they miss you. You've been gone for two months and... Edward, they need you." I let out a breath I was unconsciously holding in.

"Well what about what I need?" he asked in a low voice. I watched his face change emotions. "What if I need you like they need me?" he asked.

"Edward, you don't _need_ me. I'm just Bella. I think you just want me around," I replied.

"Then what's wrong with that? What about what I want?" his voice was starting to plead. 'You have to let him go, Bella,' the voice in my head whispered gracefully. I reminded myself to stay strong on the defence.

"You need to understand, Edward, that I'm not your identity. You don't need me to be Edward and join your family. You're allowed to want me because I'm your friend but underneath it all you are Edward Cullen because of yourself."

"Don't call me that, please. It sounds weird. It just," he sighed, "it doesn't hold meaning to me anymore. My family does, don't get me wrong but the name Cullen doesn't sound right," Edward attempted to explain.

I smiled, "It'll make sense eventually; I'm sure. I remember when Charlie and Renee adopted me and hey changed my name to Isabella Swan. It was so weird. It sounded graceful and petite like a ballerina but I liked to roll in the grass and always tripped so it didn't fit. I remember asking Renee to change it back to Masen for me and she understood." I reminisced for a moment before squeezing Edward side a little more in a hugging gesture.

The elevator dinged and the brass doors opened to reveal the couture and polished lobby. We stepped out and walked to the doors.

"So do you get to return to school now?" Edward asked before we reached the doors.

"I guess so. The school might give me my scholarship back but I might have to take some testing first. I only have another eight weeks I think before exams. I am only going back for another semester next year so I might have to take summer school. I'm not sure yet," I answered.

Edward pushed the door open and held it for me. The valet came forward and I gave him my information for him to go get my car. "Drive safely Bella. If you get tired pull over and call Alice. One of us can come and get you. Don't let anything happen to yourself and I'll come to see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked as his eyes searched mine with intensity.

I nodded and hugged him tight. I felt him kiss my hair and forehead. I pulled away and smiled despite the few tears that leaked out. I closed my eyes and wiped away the offending tears. Edward smiled at my antics and bent his head down. He brushed his lips against mine for a brief kiss and he smiled when he pulled away. The valet stood beside my car and handed me the keys.

"I'll call you when I get in, Edward. See you tomorrow," I called to Edward as I walked around to the driver's side. Edward was glowing now like a jack-o-lantern, minus the scary part. His grin was wide as a result of his first time kissing me. Wow.

I watched him in the rear-view mirror as he watched my car drive away. He went back inside and I sighed. I remembered to call Renee back and pulled out my cell phone as rain started to hit my windshield. The ringing seemed to last forever and Renee finally picked up.

"Bella, is that you?" she answered the phone.

"Yeah mom, it's me. Edward is staying to catch up with his family. He said he'd be around tomorrow to see me," I felt the tear running down my face for the third time this evening.

"What's wrong honey?"

Of course, my mom could tell when I was crying when she couldn't even see me. "It was hard for me to convince him that he didn't need me there, that's all," I said.

"What do you mean?" Renee inquired.

I sighed. "I mean that he didn't want me to go and he was pulling up every excuse to get me to stay," I admitted.

"You didn't fight, did you?" she asked.

"No, mom, of course not. You know we don't argue. It was so hard telling him I couldn't stay though. I'm still mentally slapping myself for not realizing this before."

"Realize what, Bella?"

"I guess for not realizing I would get attached to him and vice versa."

"I never thought of that either so don't be too hard on yourself. You'll see him tomorrow so don't worry. I have to go but wake me when you get in, alright honey?" Renee said with a yawn.

"Alright, see you later, bye."

* * *

**Okay so I read everyone's reviews and talked to my friend and...**

I. Am.A. Human. Being. - You _will_ find out Edward's story later but he has to figure out what happened first

twilightgirl143 - Edward calls her "Love" like a nickname or pet name to show his endearment towards her. It signifies that they have a close relationship. Sorry if it annoys you.

Mickey - no prob and I am going to attempt an Edward POV later in the story

everyone else - THANK YOU so much for reviewing. I like to know what's going on in your heads and what you think. Any review or criticism is welcome as long as the criticism is constructive. I will update when I have time and inspiration and don't kill me if it's not for a few weeks.

You know you Love me,

but if you don't then...

Love to Hate me,

-Lexi xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Alice

Chapter 8: Alice

E POV

I rode back up the elevator and almost forgot to get off at my floor. My mind was running back to the final thing I had done with Bella. She was my rock since my accident and I'd finally puckered up enough courage to kiss her. She didn't slap me or yell which was a good thing but she also didn't make a move to kiss me. I couldn't count that as bad though because I surprised her, right? Who knows? My answer: not me.

I lifted my gaze from the gray carpet and watched the room numbers go by, searching for Carlisle's. I wish Bella had stayed. It was kind of a result of three things.

One, and the most obvious, I loved her and thought I might be _in_ love with her. Two, she made me happy and understood me on a very personal level. And three, Bella was my human equivalent to a child's security thing, like a blanket or treasured stuffed animal. She was one hundred percent safe in my eyes and I liked safe at the moment.

Bella was right thought, like she always is and told me I'd get more quality time in with my family if she wasn't there. Plus, who was I to keep her there when she obviously felt uncomfortable under Rosalie's glare? Rosalie had no reason to do that to Bella. I was ashamed of my sister.

I knocked at the door and Alice was standing there. "We'll go see her bright and early tomorrow, Edward. Relax; Esme wants to show you some pictures." Alice closed the door and took my hand in her tiny pixie's palm. Her small hand radiated heat that surprised me.

"Edward, dear, I have some pictures from-," Esme started but stopped when she saw my expression. "Dear, you look like someone kicked your dog," she observed with a frown.

"I have a dog?" I asked and I wracked my brain. I had a pet?! I couldn't imagine ever liking pets enough to get one, let alone a dog.

"No, Edward, it's just a figure of speech but that's beside the point. Did you and Bella have a disagreement downstairs?" she asked sounding almost worried. I switch flicked on in my head and I recalled another time she used that tone. She would start her maternal ranting soon if I didn't convince her everything was okay. As soon as the switch flicked on, it turned off again leaving my mind in a lightless trench.

"No, no, no, no," I insisted. "It's nothing like that. I just didn't want her to go. I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I just feel more at ease with her around. That's all," I explained. I shook my head and turned to the photos. "You were saying?" I prodded.

"I have pictures here from your cork board at home. You, your friends, Tanya, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, Carlisle in his study; take a look and it might help jog your memories," she explained, shuffling through the pictures in her hands. Esme did a once-over and said, "Are you sure that's all that's up with you, Edward?"

I huffed and closed my eyes tightly. "She seemed upset," I said and I sat back on the couch. "I haven't known her long but she's never like that and it kind of- it confuses me," I strained to find the right words to explain to my estranged family my predicament.

Another thought surfaced in my head, "And would anyone like to tell me who Tanya is? I keep hearing people say Tanya this and that but who is Tanya?" I was still slightly flustered and my frustration wasn't helping.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice started quiet laughs until Esme shot them a glare that stopped them in their hysterics. Rosalie recovered first, "This is priceless. You don't remember who your girlfriend is. Thank god!" she managed to squeeze out before launching into a fit of giggles.

My head hit the back of the couch and I brought my right hand to my face to rub my eyes. "You have _got_ to be joking," I groaned. "This can't be happening."

"That's what _I_ said when you started dating her!" Emmett boomed, obviously getting a good laugh out of this. "At least New Girl is hot and doesn't boss you around," he continued.

My temper flared, "Don't call Bella that or talk about her like that. She's not a piece of meat, she's my friend," I defended.

"So you don't remember Tanya at all?" Esme asked with a hint of hope in her tone.

I shook my head, "Not at all. You said you have a picture?" I asked. Esme nodded and pulled a picture of a strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes. She was in a pink shirt and lounging back on a couch smiling to the camera. This was Tanya?

"How long have we been dating?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think you have been off and on for the greater part of a year?" Alice said as a question while still mentally calculating. I turned back to the photos Esme had in her hands and asking her who the people were occasionally. A few things came back but not much.

A picture came up of Tanya with four other people. The two people in the middle looked familiar. One was a woman who looked of Spanish descent and the other was a man with olive skin. I pointed to the people, "Carmen and E-something?" I asked.

"Yes, Carmen and Elazar. They're Tanya's cousins. The other two girls are her sister Kate and Irina," Esme said in a quiet tone before covering her yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," Carlisle said. "I'll go down to the desk and see about getting a few more rooms."

Carlisle returned with two room cards for Emmett and Rosalie and the other for myself. Jasper and Alice were sharing the adjoining room and Esme was staying with Carlisle. I was tired and lugged myself down the hall to my room. The card swept through the lock effortlessly and I closed the door behind me as I entered.

I remembered then that my clothes were all at Bella's so I didn't have any pyjamas to sleep in. I also figured out too late that even if I managed to get my jeans off then I wouldn't be able to get them back on in the morning. Retarded casts.

I pulled my shirt off skilfully and peeled the covers back from the bed and climbed in. The mattress was softer than the one at Bella's and the room was lacking the cursed draft that was always in Bella's room.

My mind was slowly shutting down but the quiet was over whelming. I was used to quiet breathing and the occasional shuffling of limbs from the bed next to me. On certain nights, I would stay up and hear her sleep talking. She often called me beautiful – not handsome or anything else. Where did this girl come up with things?

I kept pondering my questions and revelations about Bella and eventually fell asleep. Next thing I knew, Alice was jumping on the other side of the bed. "Wake up sleepyhead! Sooner you get up and dressed, the sooner we can go to Bella's," she called excitedly as she jumped off the bed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Wasting no time, I stood and proceeded to pull on my shirt. I really couldn't wait to get to Bella's and change into my clothes. I pulled myself out of my reverie to see Alice eyeing me funny.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Alright, I guess but it was incredibly hard to get to sleep. The lack of my usual night time ambience kind of put me off. I'm used to sleeping in Bella's room. She usually sleeps on a mattress near me but I have to say that I liked the bed and the lack of a draft in the room."

"Oh ya, speaking of Bella, she called last night around 12, 12:30 and she got in alright with no problems," she relayed.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me when Alice cut my thoughts short.

"Why did you sleep with your jeans on? That tired?" Alice inquired.

"I could've got them off by myself but someone else would've had to help put them back on so I just left them on. No hassle, no worry," I explained. A thought flew into my mind, "Who all is coming to Bella's house?" I asked.

Alice was leaning in the fridge digging for something when she popped her head out and returned to me with a take-out container from last night for each of us. I muttered thanks to her before she spoke. "Well only Carlisle has to work and Emmett and Rose might not go. Apparently Rose isn't keen on another hour of driving," Alice said before digging into her food.

"What _is_ Rosalie's problem? I honestly don't understand why she was like that with Bella last night," I fumed from my seat.

"I think Rose saw it as a personal moment last night and felt Bella was intruding. Jasper and I talked to her after you went to bed and she felt bad when I told her Bella was your girlfriend," Alice rambled while waving her fork.

"Alice," I started, "Bella's not my girlfriend. I guess our relationship is more towards the pla- what's the word when it's friend love? It starts with 'pl' but I'm drawing a blank," I confessed, feeling annoyed.

"Platonic?" Alice supplied.

"Yes. It's kind of more platonic love I think. I don't know but I'm pretty sure that's how she feels," I admitted. I put the fork down on the glass coffee table and my take out box beside it. I went to run my hands through my hair but my casts were in the way.

"Alice? Is Carlisle still here? Maybe he could convince my doctor to take these things off and put on braces instead. I hate these things." The casts were still the same blue colour from before. I was tired of looking at them.

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "Yes Carlisle is here but he doesn't need to convince anyone. He _is_ your doctor," Alice reminded me.

"Oh ya, let's laugh at Edward for forgetting something while he's got a case of amnesia. Real funny, Pixie," I sarcastically remarked. Alice gasped and her arms flew around me.

"You remembered!" she squealed. Her tiny body was starting to crush me.

"Take it easy, Alice. I don't need more broken bones," I laughed and gasped out at the same time.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd remember my nickname," she said in a loud and excited voice.

"I remember new things most days. Little details but it's coming back slowly." I picked up my fork and walked to the sink where I deposited it. Alice flitted up from the sofa and grabbed our boxes to dispose of.

I headed into the bathroom and did my business and when I returned everyone except Rosalie and Carlisle was in my living room.

"Mom, do you know where Dad is? I want to know..." I trailed off as Carlisle entered the suite and came forward.

"Dad, do you know if it's in any way possible to rid me of these casts? You have no idea how annoying it is but Dr. Shultz said I have another week and a half or whatever." Carlisle smiled and examined my casts.

"You've had these on for two months, right?" he asked.

"Ya, Bella has been doing everything for me since I only have the use of five fingers. It's incredibly frustrating," I explained and Carlisle dropped my arms.

"Dean Shultz, right?" I nodded. "He and Bella did a great job at putting these on and maintaining them. I'll be able to take those off in a few days when we get home. I don't have all my instruments with me that I have at home. Which reminds me, we`re catching a flight tonight at 11:30 and you all have to be there at 10 pm for check-in. That should give you a good five to seven hours with Bella," he said.


	9. Chapter 9: Visit

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They are the property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. (This goes for every chapter in this story!!!)_

Chapter 9: Visit

B POV

Alice called and told me that they were coming to visit so when the black Mercedes pulled into the driveway, I wasn`t caught off-guard. Renee had heard that Edward would be coming today and was leaving to go home afterward but she had to work again so she couldn`t say goodbye. It was just him and I.

Alice knocked at the door and I rushed from the kitchen to answer it. When I opened the door, I was met by Alice, Esme, Jasper, and of course, Edward. "Come in," I said as I flattened myself against the wall so they could pass by.

I shut the door after them and followed everyone into the living room. "Please make your selves at home," I insisted. I heard Esme gasp as she looked at my painting on the wall. I took an art class at school two years previous and fell in love with painting. My favourite things to paint were people and angels across the blank white canvas.

Edward knew a little about my love of painting and bugged me to do a picture of him but of course, I didn't have any canvas. Renee only bought me canvas two or three times a year if I was lucky but not often so whatever I painted was well-planned out. Renee had liked one I had done of an angel holding a child and asked me to hang it on the wall a year ago and it had resided there since.

"It's beautiful," Esme breathed as she timidly reached to touch the angel's rosy lips.

"Thank you," I replied. "My mom, Renee liked it so she put it on the wall. She wanted to find a frame for it but the canvas dimensions are so uncommon that the frame would have to be made especially for it so we decided to just leave it be," I explained.

"I design homes and decorate them. I saw a painting similar to it once but I love the colours in this one. It has a warmer and richer feel to it, you know? Where did you get it?" Esme asked, turning to face me. I felt so humble in my faded jeans with the holes at the knees and old shirt. I felt the familiar warm flush on my cheeks as I blushed.

"Bella painted it a year ago," Edward piped in much to my embarrassment. Esme's eyes went from the painting to me and smiled.

I smiled back and turned to Edward. "If you want any of your things you can go upstairs and get them together if you want to," I told him.

Edward fought to keep his smile but I saw his dislike to the idea. Alice popped up from the couch then and said, "I'll help you," with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I'd love to see your room." Alice's pixie smile was infectious as the corners of my face moved into a smile.

Edward led Alice up the stairs and left me with Jasper and Esme. "So when do you all go home?" I asked. I didn't want to hear the answer but at the same time I didn't like the quiet.

"We're catching our flight tonight around 10 from Seattle," Jasper said from his sitting position on the couch. Wow, that was soon.

"Do either of you want any lemonade? I'm grabbing a glass if you'd like one," I asked.

Esme looked at me now, "Sure dear. I'll help you," she insisted. We walked into the kitchen and I pulled the glass pitcher out of the fridge. I had made the lemonade with half of the mixture store-bought and the other half was real lemons with water and sugar. I got two glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the counter.

"Esme, how old is Edward? He couldn't remember so we assumed he was the same age as me," I asked.

Esme laughed lightly as I handed her the freshly poured glass of lemonade. "He's seventeen. His birthday is in July and he'll be eighteen. How about you?" she replied.

"I turn eighteen in September."

I took a sip of the lemonade when Esme interrupted the silence. "I'm a bit worried about him," she said. I looked at her quizzically and she continued. "We don't know how this happened but know for a fact that someone did this to him. I'm wondering if he's safe back home.

"Not only that but I'm worried about his feelings. I safely venture to say that it might be overwhelming for him to go back especially when he depends on you so much." There was a sort silence. "He's going to miss you, I know it. I hope that we can come out here, or at least Edward, to visit you again sometime," she confided.

"Esme, what was he like in Florida?"

"Edward has a few close friends and plays piano. He has a girlfriend but she's... something else. I often wonder how she ended up with him. I think he could do better but I guess it's his choice in the end. Edward is more drawn back. He shares himself with people he puts trust in but doesn't get too close to many. He's a great son and I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life," Esme stopped talking but seemed to be thinking still.

"I hope he gets back to normal," I mumbled. Esme's eyes met mine and she gave me a questioning look. "He sounds like he has a promising future and a great family and I hope he gets back to where he's happy when he's in Florida." I took a drink out of my lemonade and set it down on the counter. "Can I be honest with you and not be judged for a moment?" I asked.

Esme nodded her head, "Of course, dear. Say what you'd like."

"I love Edward, probably more than I should. In all honesty, the selfish part of me doesn't want to leave him but I know that my place is not in his life." I let out a deep breath. "Edward has his entire future ahead of him, and me? I just gave up and got behind in two months of schooling and it's my only way out of this place.

"I'll probably never have the luxuries I'm sure that Edward has back home even if I do make it out. My parents left me, I was adopted, my new dad died and since then it's been my mom and I here with the roof collapsing in over our heads and we don't have two dimes to rub together to fix it. I think he deserves better than this. Better than me," I concluded as I picked up my glass again and drained the contents before rinsing it and filling it with water.

I looked back up to Esme. "Promise you won't say anything to him?" I asked with a hint of desperation that wasn't meant to be in my voice.

"Of course, Bella," she said as she moved forward and embraced me. "I owe you so much for taking care of my son and I would do almost anything for you. Thank you so much," her voice said into my ear.

Alice could be heard then skipping down the stairs, "Jasper, could you help me get everything downstairs?" she called into the living room in her tinkling voice. The old couch springs groaned as the weight was lifted from them and I heard Jasper's fluid walk as he strode up the stairs behind Alice's light steps.

"About that painting," Esme said pulling me out of my reverie. "If you ever decide to paint another one like that one in the other room, I'd like to buy it from you for my decorating. It's absolutely beautiful and I love it," she complimented.

"I'll let you know if I ever do," I replied as we walked into the other room. I sat down on the couch when the heavy footfalls that I recognized as Edward's were heard coming down the stairs. I looked back and an automatic smile flitted across my face involuntarily as his bronze hair came into view. His green eyes came to mine and he grinned crookedly at me as he made a beeline for the space next to me on the couch.

"How'd it go up there?" I joked as he put his arm around me and sighed, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"You don't even want to know. I cannot wait to get these casts off my arms," he breathed in my ear. "Life is so stressful," he whispered and I laughed.

"You're telling _me_ that _your_ life is stressful? How bad could you have it besides your memory?" I countered his comment. Edward's mouth opened to say something but just closed after a few second's silent thought.

"You win," he muttered and Esme laughed with me.

Hours later Jasper, Alice, Esme, Edward and I were laughing at Esme's recounts of her children's past happenings. She had told us a story about Alice losing her voice for a week and we all laughed, including Alice, at the hilarity of the situation.

Jasper put his hand in his jeans pocket and produced his cell phone. He flipped the silver phone open and his laugh sobered. "We have to get going. Alice, oddly enough, didn't pack yet and we need to get back so we can catch our flight." Jasper's quiet voice was accompanied by a ringing silence.

Esme stood up followed by me in an attempt to stop the silence from becoming awkward. "I need to pack too," she said kindly. I smiled at her as everyone else stood.

"Hold on a second," Edward said. "I forgot something upstairs." He met my eyes for a millisecond before continuing to the stairs. "I'll be out to the car in a minute," he said over his shoulder.

Alice came forward and enveloped me in a hug and kissed my cheek lightly. "It was great to meet you Bella."

"You too, Alice," I responded, returning her infectious smile.

Jasper held out his hand and I took it in a handshake. Evidently he was a man of few words all the time. He nodded towards me in a silent 'goodbye' before turning out the door with Alice and Edward's bag.

Esme hugged me yet again and whispered another thanks to me before releasing me and walking out the door. I turned and walked up the stairs to see what Edward was doing.

I walked into our room to see him, a gorgeous God in human form, holding a framed picture of him and I hugging that Renee took. That reminded me. "I have a copy of that for you. I almost forgot to give it to you," I said as I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the top drawer that was filled with clean t-shirts. I pushed the left row of shirts to the side and pulled out a white package of pictures with a few copies for Edward.

The framed one was of Edward kissing my cheek and I was laughing and another one held Edward, Renee and I together on the couch while others were just Edward and I playing around for the camera.

I pulled out my copies when his forehead rested on my shoulder and his arms encircled my waist. My shoulder felt damp and I looked at Edward's face to see his ear-stained eyes closed against my shirt. He sniffled and I set down the package of pictures on top of my shirts in the drawer.

I turned in Edward's embrace and faced his chest. I rubbed his back in circles and hugged his shoulders to me with the other arm. "It's okay. Relax," I whispered calmly into the crook of his neck. "What's wrong?"

Edward took a few deep breaths and let out a deep rush of air. His tears ceased and he pulled back to let me brush away the tears with my hands. I held his cheeks between my palms and he stared into my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you. I kind of always thought that my family would live nearby, not across the country so I could still hang out with you. It's, upsetting that I..." he broke off his sentence for lack of words.

"You can come and visit or call or email or anything anytime you want to. You know I'll always be your friend and I'll be here if you ever need me. How about you call me after you get home once you remember, alright? Don't worry about the time, just call, okay?" Edward nodded and hugged me tightly again.

I was still fighting back the feeling of hurt and the threatening tears that begged to flood forth with the other emotion dammed back behind my calm façade. My current feelings were just a smokescreen, an illusion for Edward's sake. Once he left, I'm sure I'd cry like no tomorrow. I resumed my previous act of dislodging my photos from the package and closed the envelope back up.

"So what did you forget up here?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I kind of forgot to last time," he explained as he pulled me towards the door and down the stairs with his envelope in my hand.

"What exactly was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sure if you want to know," he said lightly, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Try me," I replied.

Edward sighed, "Can I kiss you?" his voice came out in a shy tone.

"You already have," I responded more quietly now that we were in closer proximity.

"Is that a yes?" I only nodded.

* * *

Okay, so I have Chapter 10 half-way done and just thought I'd put this one out there because of all of the awesome people who keep reviewing. _**I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapters and what you think will happen...**_

Please

review...

\/


	10. Chapter 10: Wishing

Chapter 10: Wishing

E POV

Time seemed to have a grudge against me. It ticked slower and slower by the second. I was waiting for the plane to land so that I could get home. Emmett sat beside me in the plane's seats and I watched out the window. We were to land any minute now in Miami and I couldn't wait to just call Bella.

Unexpectedly, when we made our way through the terminal, there were a few cameras flashing pictures at us. When I questioned Carlisle about it, he said that it was people from the news, snapping shots for their news stories and I was free to talk to them if I wanted. Apparently, I was hot news and my return home was the epicentre of the action. I ignored the reporters and photographers shouting questions and requests at us as we moved to the luggage claim.

I pulled out my cell phone that Rosalie had returned to me and gone down the list to Bella's name. I pressed the call button and the line only rang four times before Bella groggily answered.

"Hello?" she whispered into her receiver.

"Hey Love," I said.

"Edward? How was your flight?" she yawned. More media people came closer to me and shouted questions our way. "Edward, what's going on?"

"The media is here. Apparently I'm news to CNN and ESPN. I had no clue," I replied.

A reporter talked louder over the others and I looked at him, "Edward, over here. Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Who said that?" Bella asked over the phone, sounding more awake.

"A reporter," I replied.

"Why don't you talk to them and get it over with?" she said, yawning again before she sighed.

"Do you mind, Love?" I asked.

"As long as you don't tell them my hiding spot, I don't care. The limelight isn't for me," she admitted. "Just remember to be nice. It's not their fault they have crappy jobs," she joked. Bella was right though. What person wanted to wait until one-thirty in the morning to get a story from someone who might not speak to them at all?

"Alright, do you want to stay on the line or want me to call you back?" I asked.

I smiled as she said, "I'll wait."

I looked back towards the crowd of reporters and they asked more questions.

"Where have you been, Edward?"

"I've been in Washington, near Seattle," I answered carefully as not to give away Bella's 'hiding spot' and more questions were fired off.

"Who were you on the phone with and what happened to you?"

"Why did you disappear? Was this an act of teenage rebellion?" a woman in a trench coat asked.

"I was on the phone with my friend Bella. I had an accident of some sort and somehow ended up in Washington. I'm not sure what happened because I have been suffering from memory loss but I'm sure it wasn't rebellion. What could I have to rebel against?"

"Is it true that you've been having an affair with this Bella?"

"She's my best friend," was all I said as more camera shutters clicked and flashes went off.

I put the phone back up to my ear with a smile, "Are you still there?" I asked as I turned away from the crowd and back to my family.

"Of course. I told you I'd always be here for you," she laughed quietly.

"I hoped that you'd say that," I laughed back.

Two days later I was still shut up in my room, looking through pictures and videos. I was also listening to CD after CD of music. My room had a huge rack of music. I would put on a CD and listen through the entire disc, finding that I would start lips syncing the lyrics half-way through the newly remembered song.

I heard a bit of a ruckus downstairs and stopped my music to go investigate. On my way out the door, I paused at the corkboard. I had put the pictures that Esme had brought to Seattle back up and added some pictures of Bella and I into the mixture of pictures. I couldn't bring myself to remember my supposed girlfriend Tanya despite all efforts. I couldn't remember anything about her.

I walked down the stairs and halted in my steps once I saw everyone. In a denim mini skirt and a red halter with heels on stood the strawberry-blond Tanya. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw me. "Eddie!" she squealed as she flung herself at me.

"Uh... hi?" I said as a question. I looked down and Tanya seemed only a bit phased. "I don't recall ever liking the name Eddie, oddly enough," I said more to Emmett and Alice who were trying their best to keep their composure and hold in their laughter.

"See! I told you he remembers me!" Tanya spat at Emmett.

I shot a confused look around the living room to my family. I was mentally shouting an S.O.S. to everyone but it only succeeded in making Alice and Emmett finally laugh their faces off.

Tanya glared at the source of the offensive noises and, like a snobby child, rolled her eyes and pulled me away from the comfort of my family. "Let's go upstairs."

The next two days Tanya returned and I felt like smacking my head off the nearest blunt instrument but then I remembered that that may have been what had gotten me into my current situation. The only difference was that I didn't think that my previous injuries were self-inflicted like the ones I wanted to do when Tanya was around.

Never since regaining my memories did I ever think I would say it, but Emmett especially was right about her. Tanya drove me insane. She touched my CDs and moved them when I hadn't figured out how I had organized them before and that annoyed me to no end. Her overly sweet smell stuck to my bedding after she laid down on it and I had to wash it all five times within two days to get it out.

I thought she was getting worse when she started trying to hug me but I was wrong. The worst part about Tanya was her reaction toward the picture of me kissing Bella's cheek that was pinned up on the cork board the first day she had come to see me. She had freaked out and insisted I take the pictures down. When I refused, Tanya pulled them off herself and threw them face-down on my desk.

After that, it was all a downward spiral. Everything she did was infuriating. The third day, she decided that she wanted to try her own techniques to 'loosen me up'. Before I knew it, she was in her bra and jeans, straddling my lap, trying to kiss me. That was it for me.

"Tanya, get off of me," I said forcefully as I pushed her hands away from creeping under my shirt.

"Baby, come on. We're just going to have a bit of fun. What's wrong with you?" her voice accused. Did I mention that she was extremely insecure?

"Nothing is 'wrong' with me, I just want you to get off my lap and put your shirt back on," I retorted.

Her eyes seemed to darken with hate. "This is about that tramp that you kissed while you were gone, isn't it? Isn't it?!" she yelled at me, getting off of me and moving in front of my view.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Bella like that! You don't even know her."

Tanya raised her brow, "You're really going to defend her?"

"Yes, I am because she seems to be the only person besides my family that doesn't want me for my looks, popularity or money," I seethed back.

"Then what does that say about me? I'm your _girlfriend_, Edward Anthony Cullen!" she shrieked.

I smirked, "I'm calling the shots like I see them and from my point of view, you're not my girlfriend anymore. I can't be in a relationship with someone I can't remember at all and who treats me and my feelings like shit. It's not worth wasting my time."

"Edward Cullen, are you saying _I'm_ a waste of time? Me? I think you hit your head a little too hard on the cement."

"I think you should stop calling me that and yes, I think I might have too because I can't imagine how I survived these few days with you let alone before my incident. I think it must've been a major wake-up call."

"I wish you weren't such an idiot! You could be getting some right now if you weren't," she raised her voice as she pulled on her sorry excuse for a shirt.

"And I wish you were Bella! I might actually be happy for once!" I shouted back. My words echoed through a tangible silent. There was no sound to be heard at the words that had slipped out of my mouth before I realized it. I had just told my now-ex-girlfriend that I wished she was another woman. What kind of asshole was I? Sure I didn't like Tanya and though she should leave me alone but even that was low for me.

Tanya's beady eyes watched me like the predator bird stalking it's helpless prey, waiting for a moment to make it's death certain. I glared at her and her blue eyes stayed on mine as we stared one another down as if our lives depended on the other person's stare breaking.

I quickly turned away, back to my bed. "So that's how it is?" her strained voice seemed to echo in my room.

"Yes now please leave," my voice stung like dry ice against skin as I almost whispered out the words.

"Eddy," Tanya began sounding like she was trying to soften me up.

"Just go, Tanya."

I heard her rushed footsteps walk away from me and she let out frustrated cry once she opened up the door before leaving and slamming it shut. I let out a deep breath and sighed. My knees went weak and like the tired character at the end of the story, I fell onto my bed and pulled the blankets up around me.

The sheets smelled slightly of Tanya but I was too exhausted to care about if I woke up with a headache from the smell due to not washing my sheets. I decided to do one last thing before I went to bed. Flipping over in the bed, I reached out and groped for my cell phone.

I pressed the #2 speed dial and listened to it ringing.

"Hello?"

I smiled as my angry feelings dissipated just to be filled with a sense of comfort and relief, "Hey, Love. How was your day?"

I heard her sigh quietly into the phone, "It was alright. I knew you were going to call for some reason. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! I was going to tell you yesterday but I figured that you might be asleep. I took the scholarship exam for my school to get back in and they gave me back my partial scholarship! I start next week.

"I'm going to take some independent studies though because I missed too much of class to take any of my exams. I'll be studying for the last month of school and over the summer for my exams which I will have to take in September and it's a little confusing but I get to go back! I'm _so_ ready to get out of this house," Bella sighed.

II started to feel a twinge of regret for taking her education away from her when she spoke again, "I mean, it was great when you were around. I didn't have a problem staying home but just here by myself, it gets lonely real quick." Her silence matched mine before I broke it.

"I miss you," I mumbled into the receiver, knowing she'd hear me.

"Miss you too. How's it been going for you?" Her tone was happy. She was happy to be talking to me. It's times like this when she made me feel special.

"You know; the usual. Looking at pictures, breaking up with the psychotic girlfriend, listening to the umpteenth CD in my vast collection..." I trailed off because she interrupted me.

"What do you mean by you broke up with your girlfriend? Was she really that bad?" Bella's voice was concerned.

"I mean I was getting fed up with her and I broke up with her. I can't remember anything about her at all and on top of that she doesn't respect my space, messed with my pictures, called you a tramp and smells like a prostitute would I'm guessing. Her perfume stinks and sticks to every soft surface she touches. I swear that Esme is going to have to get me new linens either because I can't get the smell out or because they're worn out from all the washing."

Bella laughed and her musical tone was like velvet, caressing my eardrums. "What colour is your bedding?" she asked once her laughing subsided.

"Gold with black sheets colour schemed. My entire room is like that. I have gold drapes hung along all the walls and the back of my room is part of the glass wall at the back of the house. I think the curtains make for better acoustics for my music and the window has a great view. You should come down here sometime and get a load of this. Then you'll never want to go back to dreary Forks and I'll be the happiest man alive," I rambled jokingly yet with pure honesty.

Bella laughed again and asked, "Why would you be the happiest man alive, exactly?" My mind froze, realizing the slip-up. I thought it would be better to just go with it.

"I wouldn't have to give you up, that's why. I hate not living with you anymore," I admitted sheepishly. I heard Bella sniff a bit on the other end of the conversation. Oh crap. "Bella, Love, don't cry please," I begged.

Bella's voice gave a half-hearted laugh and sniffed again. "How do you know me so well?" she asked and I could hear her smiling through her tears. The image in my head of Bella's small smile and run lines from her tears on her face still made her the most beautiful creature I had ever known – inside and out. I loved her.

Notes to my reviewers:

MickeyMC: I LOVE YOU!!

JustSickAndTired: I'm glad your friends like it and thanks for spreading the word. I'm grateful for any and every fan who wants to read my story and I appreciate your words.

HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: Your persistence is appreciated and makes me laugh. Five gold stars for you.

krisso94: Thanks

FRK921: I love your ideas. They're creative and very original. No, Rosalie isn't conspiring against Bella and no, Bella and Edward didn't know each other when they were younger... at least I don't think they did... ;-P / P.S. Thanks for ALL the messages!

WickedSoulx: No worries, there _is_ hope for them... just not yet. I'm busy being a sadist.

EdwardsMin4-Eva: hanks for going as far as PMing me about this story. Great lengths to review are appreciated humongously.


	11. Chapter 11: Fine

Chapter 11: Fine

"Finally," I breathed. My father finally had taken off my wrist and hand braces and as my doctor told me I was fine now and everything seemed to heal correctly. I flexed my fingers and smiled at my regained range of movement. This was something I wasn't going to take for granted anymore.

Another thing I was excited for was Bella's surprise. I had called her house and talked to Renee and asked about coming to visit without Bella knowing. I was going to be there in Forks for the first time since I had left their place a month ago. I couldn't stay away.

I was worried a bit about Bella these past few weeks because of what talking to Renee had told me. Bella wasn't her usual self anymore and she apparently didn't sleep or eat well lately. It was selfish of me to think that this was a result of me leaving but Renee's words implied that her pattern had developed since I had left.

I felt so guilty that I might have been a large contribution to the object of my affection's unhinging and that I became the brick that made her fall faster into her downward spiral. Renee told me she was often happy after talking to me so it had been then that I asked her if I could spend a weekend with them in Forks. Renee had agreed and I thanked her profusely.

I had returned to school and was currently on the fast track to make up for lost time otherwise I would have skipped more than a weekend for my visit. School was frustrating. People watched me and girls stilled fawned over me like they did before. Apparently I was some sort of ladies man and girls asked me out frequently. I got into the habit of politely turning them down and resuming my previous task.

I wanted to get away from everything at school and home and my patience was ticking like a time bomb and I would explode if I didn't get away. My destination in question: to see Bella, of course. There was no better relief than the girl who was constantly on my mind, right where I wanted her to be.

It was Friday and I had my bag already packed for the weekend at Bella's. I boarded my plane an hour later and the hours flew by with the miles of land and air. On my taxi ride, I called Bella when I was outside of Forks. She answered the phone and talked about mindless things. I bit back my excitement when she said, "Whoa, some taxi is stopping outside my house. I think the person must be lost."

I smiled and handed the cabbie his money before grabbing my bag and answering, "I'm definitely not lost." My hand grasped the handle of the taxi and opened the door. I climbed out and pulled my bag with me, closing the door behind me and stepping away from the cab so he could drive off.

I snapped my phone shut and waved to a shocked Bella through her window. She instantly disappeared and next thing I knew she was throwing the door open and barrelling down her driveway towards me. I swear it was the stuff of movies when I dropped my bag just in time to catch Bella as she jumped into my embrace.

Her thin legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms were holding me as closely as possible to her now-frail figure. She had been worse than I feared and I was afraid she was going to snap in half or break at a single touch. All thinking was halted when she spoke, "I missed you Edward. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." I felt dampness against my neck and knew she was crying.

"I'm here Bella. It's alright." I reached down and grasped my bag in my hand and walked to her house with Bella still latched to my hips and torso. As I went through the door, I closed it behind me and went right for the stairs so I could drop my bag in Bella's room and we could talk.

My bag hit the floor with a muffled thud and I sat down on her bed, hugging Bella back. Sobs racked her body and she finally pulled back so I could see her face. "I'm here Love. Relax," I cooed in her ear as my fingers raked gently through her hair and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you're here," her voice cracked as her haywire emotions overwhelmed her again and Bella cried into my shoulder again. I coiled my arms around her middle and she calmed down while my hands traced up and down her back soothingly.

"I had no idea you were coming. This just caught me off-guard." Bella laughed a bit without humour. "I'm being an over-emotional chick again," she said more to herself.

I was astonished. "Bella, who told you that you were being an 'over-emotional chick'?" I asked in an upset tone. No person had a right to be talking to her like that.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"And what happened to you? You need to take better care of yourself, Love. You're way too thin Bells. It's not healthy for you." I noticed her eyes. "Bella, I'm worried about you. Well, I always am but especially now. You need to get some sleep."

"Just stay with me," she whisper and I laid back on her bed, pulling her to my side. Bella never did answer my question but eventually she fell into a deep sleep, clutching my side. I lied there thinking about what was going on with her. Not eating or sleeping enough since I left. I couldn't leave Bella like this just for her to get worse. She needed treatment.

I heard keys in the door downstairs and Renee's easy footsteps flow across the old, damaged floors of the hallway. Renee quietly made her way up the stairs and peeked into Bella's room. Her grin grew at the sight of me and I returned her smile. I loosened Bella's hands from my shirt and got off the bed to talk to her mom for a bit, hoping she wouldn't wake.

We went into the hallway and Renee gave me a quick hug before I skipped past the formalities. "How long has this been going on?"

Renee's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry Edward but she's been like this since you left. She's depressed, refusing to eat much. She stays awake at night starring out the window and is awake during the day doing the same. I don't know what to do," she explained before crying.

"Even if I were to be around more, she still needs treatment. Renee, she looks like a walking skeleton. I was scared that she would break in half. I don't know if you've caught this by now but I love Bella. I'm concerned about her well-being more than mine at the moment and she needs help." Bella let out a small moan from the next room and I peaked around the corner to see Bella roll over toward my side of the bed.

"I'll talk to you later I guess. I told Bells I wouldn't leave her. She needs sleep," I said to Renee and she nodded to me dismissively before heading across the hall to her room. The sheets ruffled as Bella felt the sheets for my figure.

The mattress sunk beneath my weight as I crawled across the bed, trying not to jostle Bella in her sleep. Her eyes peeked open a bit, "Where'd you go?" she croaked out half asleep.

"I said hi to Renee. Go back to sleep, Love. I'm here," I said as I laid back by her side. Our legs intermingled in warmth and she tucked her head into my chest, smiling as she went back to sleep. This may have been one of the best feelings I knew in the world but it didn't manage to escape me that she was sick. Bella might not want help either which I feared most.

When it came to help from Bella, I only wanted the best for her and I wanted to be there for her. The problem was that the only thing I could think of would be for her to stay with us and have Carlisle help her. I knew my father would do everything he could for her but would Bella and Renee go for that idea. I figured that Esme wouldn't have a problem with it but it wasn't her choice, nor mine or anyone else's, if Bella wanted help with her depression.

I kissed Bella's hair and felt her arms tighten around me. She wasn't letting me go if she could help it. I eventually felt into sleep with Bella and woke up twelve hours later with her still in the same spot as before. Her breathing was uneven, meaning she was awake.

"How long have you been awake, love?" I whispered in our complete silence.

"Not too long. You're very peaceful in your sleep. I have a question though," she replied.

"And what would that be?" I replied as I rolled onto my back thus pulling Bella with me onto my chest. Her hushed bell-like laughter peeled through the room and I felt a tug on my heartstrings for this petite chocolate-eyed girl.

"Where did you go last night when you got up? I just remember you coming back," Bella justified her question before waiting for my answer.

"I went to say hi to Renee and let her know I go here okay." I sighed and my conscience was getting the better of me. I couldn't tell half-truths to Bella. "We also expressed our concerns for your health to each other," I admitted while starring Bella straight in the eye.

Her pupils dilated a bit before she turned away and pushed herself up into a sitting position but I grabbed her hips to keep her situated atop of me so we could talk without her walking away. "Please let go Edward. I'm fine," Bella whispered tensely. Her tone was dry, obviously wanting to retire the subject of her health.

"Would you like me if I lied to you, Bella?" I asked abruptly.

Her eyes snapped to mine in confusion, most likely to gauge my expression but found nothing. "Of course I wouldn't want you to lie to me," she hedged cautiously.

"Then why are you lying to me? I can tell that you're not 'fine' or 'okay'. Bella, there's something wrong right now and I want you to trust me enough to explain what's been going on with you. Why are you letting yourself slip away like this, Love? You scared the living daylight out of me when I saw how you looked when I arrived and it's not because you're not beautiful. You're so malnourished and sleep-deprived. Renee said you've been depressed so what's wrong?" I concluded.

"I-I..." Bella stuttered before her eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing a bit. "I'm s-sorry Edward," she mumbled while her voice cracked.

"Bells, please don't cry. God, I don't want you to cry. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Love," I rushed to say before sitting up and looping my thick arms around her thin ones. My head rested in her hair and she smelled deliciously of strawberries and flowers. My mind was grasping for the flower species but I was drawing blanks.

"I'm sorry Edward for not... for letting myself go. I just lost my way a bit and didn't notice it." We both stayed quiet for a bit before I broke the silence.

"I want to get you help, Love."

"What?"

"I want to call Carlisle and Esme and see what they think and bring you to Florida to get better."

**Notes for reviewers:**

Ana568: I LOVE YOU TOO (lol) Thanks for the compliment.

Finchy94: I (love!) essays.

HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: LMAO. Chapter 12 is ½ way done.

BerryEbilBunny: I think that hammers aren't necessary. You've read what _possible _(not definite) blunt instruments have done to Edward.

the_best_men_are_fictional: Thanks so much and just a question: which author recommended my story? I would love to thank them and read any of theirs.

FRK921: Don't get too glad yet...

dreamer1901: tahnks and I agree with the reviewing part. I (heart) reviews.

Also: thanks to Twilion, Grey Eyed Vampire, livinginlimbo, xLaurelCullenxx, jillian101, MissMe15, choosemusic, Sarah x and CSInvestigation01 for the praise and encouragement for the last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

I'd like to give a shout out to Finchy94 (and her cousin jillian101) for the super-awesome essay #2. Also, I give my love to my own red-headed Bella in the flesh, MickeyMC, thanks for reminding me to put this out here.

Chapter 12: Promise

Bella's head shook seemingly unconsciously. "No Edward, I don't need help. I'll eat a little more and listen to Renee when she says to go to bed. I don't need to take a trip and impose on your family."

"Bella please let me fix this. Please, I'm begging you," I pleaded. "You need to see a doctor and get back on track. The best way I can see that is if you stay with me where there is a live-in doctor who I know will give 500% effort in helping you."

"No, I can't."

I nodded my head and her shook. "Yes you can."

"No I can't, Edward! Don't you see? I don't belong with you. You live in a top-of-the-line neighbourhood with your beautiful family and expensive cars and lovely people. I can't top that, Edward! I really can't. For you, the only way to go is up, but for me, it's up with the large possibility of going all the way back down. I'm not a social climber and I'm not a gold digger, though you already know that. I've never live the charmed life and I never will. Like the first time we spoke, remember? This is the limbo between earth and hell," Bella exploded.

I thought for a moment about the previous argument when a light seemed to click on in my head. "Remember about a month and a half or so ago when you had the flashcards? We both thought it was kind of stupid and was getting us nowhere, remember?" I asked, hoping that she would follow my train of thought.

"Yeah, but then you remembered Emmett and Alice I think," Bella's voice dropped.

"Do you remember what I asked you?"

Bella looked away for a moment, thinking before answering, "No." I could tell she knew.

"I've told you before that you can't successfully tell a lie." I shook my head at her attempt and her cheeks flushed. "I asked you to promise me something. I asked you to promise that even when I found my family that you'd still see me. I asked to promise that when I did find them that you wouldn't leave and you said yes. You promised and I have every intention of following through with that."

"But Edward, your family-" she was cut off by my voice.

"None of what my family has matters Bella. I'm concerned about your well being and I'll be damned if meaningless shiny objects and money is what is standing in the way of the person I love getting treatment," my voice rose and Bella gasped at the end. Her doe-eyes were gaping at me. "What?"

"You said..." she trailed off breathlessly.

I thought back to what I said: '_concerned... well-being... objects and money..._ oh_!_' It clicked. I had let it slip that I loved her. She looked more surprised than disgusted or angry which I took as a momentarily good thing. "Does that bother you?" I inquired.

"I'm just stunned," her voice was rough and left silence in its wake.

She didn't have a reply to the 'I love you' that I was looking for and I felt the rejection wash over me. I had the unfamiliar feeling of tears in my eyes and before I knew it one slipped out. I brushed it away and let go of Bella's hips altogether.

"Are you alright?" Bella interrupted my thoughts. I noticed that she was intently watching me and the tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine," my automatic response slid out.

"Who's lying now?" her voice held no accusation, but only fact. I let out a forced laugh. "Look at me, Edward. Please."

Bella's thin fingertips brushed along my jaw and lifted my face to look at hers. Her brown orb-like eyes were blazing with an intense emotion or struggle it seemed; like she was fighting her own inner battle, unknown to the world.

"I didn't think when I met you," she started, earning a puzzled expression from myself. "Just listen to me first, then talk," she both plead and chastised before continuing. "I didn't think. I just went ahead and did what I had to do. Obviously I didn't know you but I was drawn to you; to protecting you more specifically. I-I even quit school and spent all my time with you.

"I'm not ashamed or regretting any of my choices but I didn't think. I didn't think about the hours, days and weeks we would spend bonding. I didn't think about the jokes and meals we laughed over. But mostly, I didn't think about what would happen."

"What are you-" I squeezed in due to curiosity and confusion that was boiling over from her words.

"I'm not done," Bella interrupted. "When I was driving back from Seattle the last time you were here, I realized what I didn't think about. I didn't count on becoming attracted to you, becoming a close friend to you and I didn't think about loving you. It just happened and I didn't even-"

Bella's mouth ceased talking when I flipped her over on the bed so I was hovering atop of her. "Really?" I asked in excited desperation.

"Really, what?"

"Do you really love me?" I hedged closer with her hands on my shoulders and eyes darting up and down my face from my own eyes to my lips.

"Does the sun shine?" she teased as a smile grew across her face.

"Yes but you can't see it here with all those damn clouds."

"That works for me."

"Can I kiss you, Bella?"

Her grin widened, "Why are you still talking?" her playful voice rang in my ears as her hand pulled my collar towards her and our lips met.

***

I watched out the window of the plane as I sat alone in my seat with an empty one beside me. I sighed as the relief of finally being close to landing washed over me. I didn't like planes for some reason unbeknownst to myself and all others.

As for Bella, we had kissed and declared our love for each other and talked more before finally heading downstairs for a late breakfast. Over our meal of eggs and biscuits I asked her yet again to come to Jacksonville with me. Of course, in a true Bella manner, she immediately shot me down like the masochist she is.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled at the thought. That was Bella of course. My hand has found its way to the empty seat beside me when another hand filled mine.

"Sorry for taking so long but I swear airplane bathrooms are a death trap," Bella whispered in my ear after she cuddled up to my side.

We had talk with Renee later and her persistence on the subject of Bella getting better was the final push that made the wall of Bella's resistance tumble to the ground in ruins. The condition was that she enrolled in school and kept up her studies for as long as she was with my family in Jacksonville. And of course, that Bella called to check in a few times every week and that Renee had every known way possible of contacting Bella in case of an emergency.

Now that Bella was here with me, gently clutching my side with a peaceful smile on her face as we neared the awaiting Florida airport. Esme said that she would be at the house waiting for us when we got back and over the phone, I could practically hear Alice jumping around with excitement.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in the next twenty minutes," I stewardess's voice calmly called throughout the plane's P.A. system. "Please return to your seats and buckle you seatbelts when the light comes on. Please enjoy the rest of your flight."

The P.A. clicked off and Bella turned a little in her seat, still clinging to my side like an innocent child to its mother. She was the vision of an angel and unknowingly a muse for my piano skills. I found myself thinking of staffs and notes and how they would arrange on a page and sound from the piano off of our living room.

The notes in my head melded together into a lullaby of sorts. It was slow and sweet with a hint of a sad yet comforting undertone. The 'fasten your seatbelt' light flicked on above our heads and I reached over Bella's lap to click hers together first. My hands lingered at the buckle for a moment before resuming their work of clicking my seatbelt together.

A tendril of hair at the moment was strewn across Bella's forehead and flowed down covering her eyes to settle on the porcelain complexion of her cheek. I frowned as I thought of how sick she was. I couldn't believe I didn't hear it in her voice that she was exhausted or that I didn't call and talk to Renee earlier. This entire thing was my fault and I was fixing it both for Bella and for myself.

Bella needed to get better and I needed that peace of mind both from watching her recover but from having her near again. The plane rattled a bit in the landing but came down safely. I rubbed my hand down Bella's side to wake her gently.

"Bella, love, you have to wake up. We're getting off the plane."

I heard a soft muted yawn escape Bella's lips as she sat up and stretched her arms in the limited space available to her. She stood and I grabbed her carry-on for her as we waited for a parting in the crowd.

After manoeuvring through the quiet yet rough crowds and making our way in the crisp evening breeze, we got into my Volvo and Bella resumed her nap in the passenger seat. Honestly, I didn't have a problem with it because of the calming silence it provided for my musical thoughts.

My eyes flickered to the dash as I turned onto the hidden drive to my house. Bella was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her again just for her to get bombarded with Alice's excitement. I mentally calculated if I would be able to carry all of our things and Bella but decided on just her and her backpack. Someone could come out later or tomorrow for the rest of our things.

The Volvo came to a stop and ceased its low purring noise when I cut the engine. After retrieving Bella's pack from the backseat, I came to the passengers' side door and undid her seatbelt. She opened her droopy eyes a bit as I got her out but closed them after wrapping her arms around my neck and allowing her legs to follow suit around my waist.

"Mmm tired," she mumbled into my neck.

"Go back to sleep, Love. I'll be here in the morning," I assured her as I ascended the porch steps towards the completely lit house. Apparently Esme wasn't the only one waiting up as I imagined. Esme opened the door hurriedly and looked like she was going to say something but halted at the sight of Bella asleep.

"Edward! Bell-" Alice started yelling excitedly.

"Shh! She's asleep," Esme cut her off. Alice took a step back and mouthed a genuine 'sorry' my way. I gave her a slight nod in forgiveness before heading off to the stairs.

"Where's Eddie Boy?" Emmet boomed from the living room when I was up on the first landing.

"Shush Emmett. Edward just brought Bella in and she's asleep. Don't wake her," Alice chastised in a manner similar to Esme's.

I made it up the stairs and went to the empty room across the hall from mine. I was the only one on the third floor because I liked the solitude and view apparently. Now, Bella was there with me. I pulled back the comforter on her queen sized mattress and laid her down when he hands latched onto my shirt. I pulled them off and she frowned in her sleep before rolling over, kicking off the comforter and staying still.

To my reviewers:  
xLaurelCullenxx, krisso94, FRK921: I hope you're satisfied for now

Endless Raindrops: At least you reviewed and it's definitely appreciated

Finchy94: No worries, there will be more cutlery-named towns involved (more specifically one town named after the utensil with three prongs. I wonder..? lol)

HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: You should try out for America's Got Talent 3 Loved the song

Sarah x: I wouldn't mind an essay as long as it has something to do with my story. I like to hear your thoughts and ideas on it

The_best_men_are_.: Thanks for that and I look forward to your reviews

Broken Heartbeats: Thanks for recommending my story!!

And thanks to BerryEbilBunny, Ana568 and Sadie 1787 for your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13: Baggage

I love you all and thanks so much for the 38 reviews (i think thats all of them). ALSO: Thanks, as usual, to my motivator and the person who will most likely tickle me to death, MickeyMC. Love ya girlie!

Chapter 13: Baggage

I descended the stairs to the living room and decided to grab the bags. My eyes met with Alice's and she spoke, "I'll help you with the bags." Her pixie smile widened and I shook my head slightly in disbelief. The girl was almost psychic, I mentally swore.

I padded across the carpet still in my shoes. Usually Esme would have half skinned any of us for walking through the house with shoes on but I could hear her in the kitchen and the smell of cheese and butter were in the air along with the sizzling sound of a frying pan. Leave it to my mom to cook for us at close to eleven o'clock at night due to her never-ending concern for her children. She was the best mom I could imagine.

I was knocked out of my reverie by the scent of the surrounding water and trees outside. Alice flitted ahead of me and opened the garage side door and entered. Once I was inside the garage I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Alice eyeing me closely.

"What's up?" I asked, curious at her expression.

"You'd better be careful with Bella here," she warned. "I know you were relieved when you broke up with Tanya but she might give Bella a hard time. I know I've never liked her and she's pretty much a demanding, deceiving, bratty twig that I've never liked but I have a really bad feeling about her. Just watch out for Bella," she finished.

"So, do you like her or am I going to have to play double defence?" I asked with a light chuckle.

Alice let a small giggle escape her lips and shook her head. "If you're referring to Rosalie, I don't think you'll have too much of a problem to be completely honest. Rose isn't cold-hearted and we both know it. She just doesn't like change. Give Rose a week or two to warm up to Bella. Let her see the Bella that you see." Alice winked knowingly and closed the door to the backseat. "As for me, Bella and I are going to be great friends! We're going to have a shopping day then a girl's night and, oh, I can just imagine her with the new Gucci shoes and a Hermes clutch that I just got. We're going to play Bella Barbie..." Alice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ya, sounds fun. Wait – Bella what? What are you talking about 'Bella Barbie'?" I questioned in a slight panic. What on Earth was my sister planning to do to Bella?

"You'll see," her eyes danced with determination.

"Just don't steal her too often, alright. And don't force Bella to do anything she doesn't want to do. She can make her own choices and you need to respect her personal space and things, okay? She needs to get better. Did you notice when I brought her in?" I asked.

"No I didn't because she was turned into your chest getting cozy with you," she teased.

"Alice, this isn't a joke. When I arrived in Forks, she ran out of her house to see me and when I hugged her, I was afraid. I was afraid I would hurt her. She's slightly smaller than you are and she's taller than you. It's not healthy and there was nothing Renee could do about it."

Alice stopped me from taking the steps up to the porch. "Then why did you think you had to do something. Don't get me wrong, I want her to be better but what made you take responsibility for her?"

I dropped my bag off my shoulder and sat in a heap on the bottom stair of the porch steps. I held my head in my hands. "It's my fault. It's because of me that she's like this, Alice. Bella didn't believe there was a difference because she didn't want to believe it was due to me leaving. She kept refusing treatment because she wouldn't submit. I love her and this is the best thing for her. This is the only thing I could convince her to do about her problems."

The door opened and Esme came through. "Come on in you two. I think I heard Bella upstairs talking," her voice hinted something I didn't catch.

"Bella always talks in her sleep," I explained as I shouldered my bag and went to the door.

"Edward, she sounds a bit distressed," Esme said worriedly as she stepped away to make room for my rushing figure. I discarded my bag at the bottom of the stairs and heard Bella's talking getting louder as I neared.

When I made it to our floor, I heard a thump and crying. Once I reached her door I flung it open to see Bella's scrawny figure on the floor with her sheets tangled in her legs. Her body was heaving with sobs. I heard her repeating something through her tears and it became clearer once I was closer. "Don't go... please don't go. Edward don't leave me..."

"Bella, Love, I'm here," I said as I wrapped an arm around her back. I carefully turned her over so she was on her back and her arms shot to my chest, pulling her closer to me.

"So sorry... I'm sorry..." she managed through the hysterics. I picked her up and cradled her closely to my chest. Her crying didn't make sense to me. Why was she sorry?

I placed kisses on her face and spoke softly to her before she settled down. "I love you, Edward," Bella whispered into the darkness of her room. I could see her eyes on my face. "Thank you."

"I love you too. Are you alright now?" I whispered back.

She nodded and sat up to nestle her face in my neck while hugging me close.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked and I felt her nod again against my neck. I stood up with Bella weighing down my arms only slightly. Bella stirred a bit in my embrace but just watched where I went to go to my room. I safely made my way across my room, turned n the side table light and dropped her on my bed carefully. "Do you want a shirt and pyjama pants to sleep in?" I asked and she nodded again.

As I went to my drawers I heard her say, "Just the shirt, please." I smiled at her timid manners even when she was tired. I pulled open my top drawer and pulled out an over-sized, navy blue t-shirt before trotting back over to Bella and getting dressed for bed. I no longer cared about our bags and just wanted to be in bed with my angel. I didn't want her to have nightmares.

I turned away from Bella and pulled down my jeans and lifted my shirt over my head carelessly. Bella had seen me in this before so it didn't bother me that she could be possibly watching me change. I climbed into the bed and only turned around when I felt the mattress dip slightly at the weight of Bella on the opposite side of the bed. She was fighting to keep her eyelids open and I knew it.

I rolled back over, remembering the light, and twisted the lamp's switch to turn it off. There was a small hand on my bare back which slid across my side and onto my abs when I went back to facing Bella. She came closer until she was nestled into my side and I could hear her even breathing within minutes.

A muted shuffle could be detected outside my door in the hallway and Bella's door across the hall was opened. Giggling and an 'ooh' sound came from the hall from Alice most likely. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Esme reprimanding her for her noise. My door opened quietly and a sliver of faded light shone on my far wall where my CDs and stereo were located. The door kept opening without a sound until it illuminated my arm that was protectively wrapped around Bella's mid-section. A shadow covered my arm and I looked over to see Esme covering her mouth to possibly control some sort of emotional outburst, be it a yell or a gasp.

"Edward, are you awake?" she whispered into my room's stillness.

"Yes," I replied just as quietly.

Esme walked to the middle of my room so that she was parallel to the bed and could make eye contact. "Is Bella alright?"

"She had a nightmare. Its part of the reason she's here – she doesn't sleep well. She was okay after a few minutes but the dream scared her," I answered in a lower tone due to Esme's ability to hear me better now that I was closer to her, and so as not to wake Bella.

Esme nodded, "I'll talk to you in the morning more. Leave your door open for the night please," she finished but the last part sounded more like it wasn't optional. I just nodded my head and smiled at my mom. She cared enough to help protect this girl's virtue so it seemed. She was the ultimate mother figure.

The light in the hall disappeared with Esme and Alice's departure and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to an angel stuck to my side where I felt she belonged. She had curled into a ball on my side and slung her right arm across my chest. She was breathing steadily and soundly. I remembered my mother's words the night previous and recalled her words about talking this morning.

With slow movements, I started to pull myself to the side of the bed and slowly out of Bella's grip. I did the final roll of the bed and only made a muted sound on the carpet as I landed on the balls of my feet. My eyes surfed across the bed and saw the blanket a little low on Bella and without my heat, she'd probably be cold.

Without thinking, my arm reached across the bed to the edge of the blanket and grasped it to pull it up farther on Bella's small frame. Said hand seemed to have a mind of it's own when it brushed lightly across Bella's pale cheek and leaving a path of automatic pink blush. I couldn't believe she even blushed in her sleep. There was no denying the love I felt for this feeble, blushing beauty and I felt no need to deny it any longer.

My feet made almost no sound on the floors from the time I walked around the bed, put on a shirt and shorts and treaded down the stair until I hopped the last step as par usual routine. Chatter could be heard from my location outside the kitchen before I strode into the kitchen and saw Esme over at the stove and the girls over at the table with Carlisle. At least they were until I came into the room.

"Edward! Trying to put the moves on the poor girl during the night? What is wrong with you?" Rosalie said in her glamorous yet pig-headed glory. She sounded accusing but Alice cut in and successfully pushed Rosalie completely out of my way only to lodge herself there instead.

"Shut up for a second Rose. What happened? Why was she upset? Did you two _get cozy_?" Alice's eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

I was completely disgusted. "Do you two seriously not think more of me? Are you seriously convinced that I would attempt to seduce Bella especially when she was as scared as she was last night? Was I really that much of a slime ball to women that this is all you think of me now when I was trying to care for someone who matters to me?" I glared at Alice and Rosalie who both seemed to have shrunk down a foot or two.

I shook off as much of my anger as I could and walked to the counter to grab an apple when Emmett came in. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Eddie-boy?" he teased but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Well, I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's something between our sister's ignorance," I shot a look at Alice which she cringed away from, "and your girlfriend accusing me of molesting my girlfriend last night. Take your pick, Emmett and don't call me Eddie," I fumed.

"That's enough, Edward. It's not Emmett's fault." Esme motioned to Alice and Rosalie with her spatula, "And you should both know better and apologize." Their deflated apologies rang in the air and everyone went about their way.

"Now Edward, what happened?" Esme asked as she took the pan of eggs off the stove and poured them on a plate. My eyes turned to the table and I could see that I had Carlisle's attention along with everyone else's. I sighed before starting.

Reviews:

Music of the wind: I don't like the 'sult' either. I'm also thinking of giving the reins back to Bella so you can understand her take on her recovery more and have more insight on her thinking.

Sadie1787: Lol, that was the effect I was going for. Glad you liked it.

MySoCalledGothSide: My buddy Mickey was trying to get me to update and I just haven't finished the last part of it for a few days. Very sorry about that. I usually update quicker than this.

.: It's nice to see you back to reviewing under your own FF account. Many Thanks to you for sticking with me and still reviewing.

HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: The bit- TANYA, I mean, isn't dead yet and from most fanfics, we find that she is a persistent bit- PERSON, I mean, until dead. *hint, hint*

Finchey94: I'm not sure about the fruity goodness of lemons. God know I COULD write one (I'm Lexi Cullen, peoples! I can do anything with a keyboard) but I'm not sure if there will be an opportunity for one or if I want to even. It's not decided yet.

FRK921 / Gotta luv the Vamps: I like awesome things.

Kittenn1011: Thanks and I'll see you next year, girlie!! Can't wait! Til then keep reading.

moosehugger: I'm Canadian... I like moose. Lots. They're so big, furry and cute!

Also a thanks to Broken Heartbeats, twilighter92, LoveRobPattinson, ngw-ox, Twilightfanficaddict, sorcerergirl90, TwilightFan926, j5girl31012, deniche, Chantelly, Ana568, xLaurelCullenxx, Mr Sarahhh, Jordlovestwilightlots, BerryEbilBunny, jillian101 and bookworm1234 for reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14: 23 Pounds

Chapter 14: 23 Pounds

B POV

Last night my nightmares were revisited for the first time since the previous week before Edward came to visit. Edward was walking out the door with his bags and I was running after him, begging for him to stay. He had to go and my world was encompassed by blackness when he walked out the door, which scared me. Then the images changed.

I was hanging off a cliff and I was holding onto a rope. Slowly I was sliding down the rope as my hands started to lose their grip and whatever was holding the rope let go. I was falling when Edward caught my hand. Renee was there too but she was too far away. I lost my grip on his hand and continued my fall into oblivion.

I woke up to find myself on the floor, wrapped in sheets and Edward's voice in my ear. The only thing I could think of was the first dream of him leaving. I was so sorry for making him leave. Whatever it was that I did I was apologizing for. I just needed him to stay. I needed him there because he was the best thing that had happened to me. He was like my drug high. I needed him like a heroin addict needs their substance of choice.

My carefully structured lifestyle came crashing down after the person I had devoted two months to had left almost without a trace. Suddenly, there was no longer a need to cook breakfast, so I stopped making it along with lunch most days. Suddenly, I no longer felt the need to put any effort into my appearance. Suddenly, there wasn't another person near me taking their usual rhythmic breaths and nightmares haunted me so I couldn't sleep. Suddenly it seemed, I'd lost my way and I didn't see a way out of it. It kept going and going.

Then Edward showed up and I felt like I was worth something once again. I was sure that nothing was wrong with me. I might have lost weight but could I really be too skinny? Were my eyes always dark and black-rimmed from sleep deprivation? Was I really as pale as I could get? I didn't notice so I figured nothing was wrong.

Edward and Renee ganged up on me. I needed help and Edward wanted me to come home with him. I felt a bunch of things at once but the most dominant feeling was the pull that I felt, roping me in and taking me to Edward. I didn't deserve this chance and I felt like I had no right to want a claim on Edward. Then again, he wanted me too, so I the selfish side of me decided to accept the help, if only for the reason of being with Edward.

Last night, I watched my nightmares materialize and then be brushed away from my subconscious mind when the sound of Edward's velvety voice, his warmth and the overall feeling of security washed over me. Once he stayed with me I was out of it, finding restful and dreamless sleep. When I awoke I was disoriented and confused. Sure I knew I was in Edward's room but where exactly was I supposed to go now?

After pulling on my pants I wandered aimlessly down the hallway until I came to a staircase which I took down two floors where it ended. There was a bit of noise coming from my left and I followed it. I reached the doorway and heard Edward speaking, "Then I gave her my shirt and we went to bed. Esme came in a few minutes later and I'm pretty sure you were with her, Alice so I have no idea how you could think what you did."

What _did_ Alice think had happened? I mean, I thought she was the nice one who didn't assume everything. That's what Rosalie was for besides glaring at me like she had laser vision that could kill me. Then the thought came to me. 'Edward was telling them everything about me.'

I almost felt betrayed. It was like he was putting me out there on a platter so that everyone could stare at me knowingly like I was a charity case. Edward was just dishing out everything, baring myself to his entire family. I really didn't want to hear this. I stood for a moment in the doorway to see him and sure enough everyone was in there eating breakfast.

There was an unhealthy feeling in my gut due to the smell of the food, my feelings and the situation. I momentarily caught Jasper's eyes which widened with surprise. I instantly turned around and ran for the stairs, taking two at a time. The pounding of feet across the wood floor below me could be heard followed by Edward's voice.

"Bella?" I felt a tear on my cheek but ignored it as I continued up the next set of stairs. "Bella!" he shouted behind me. I ran into my room from last night and at the sight of my bed, the memories of my dream increased the pressure on my stomach. I glanced at the open door to my right and saw a sink. A bathroom.

I ran in and locked the door just to see another one. 'This must be a conjoined bathroom,' I thought momentarily before locking the other door. I sat before the toilet and the contents of my stomach up heaved.

At that moment, Edward started pounding on the door, "Bella, let me in please. Are you alright?" His tone was distressed and frantic. Dizziness came over me and I bent over the toilet bowl for round two. I stumbled to the sink and sloshed water around in my mouth to get rid of the taste in my mouth. The black stone countertop was large so I pulled myself up to sit on it before I slumped over and my cheek touched the cool countertop. The coolness was refreshing and relaxing. Edward had started pounding on the opposite door as I took up the fetal position on the stone counter to take a nap.

"Bella, open the door. Please Bella," Edward begged as I started drifting a bit. He returned to the other door and knocked. "Bella, I'm going to kick in the door. Back away from it," he warned before I heard and felt the reverberations of his foot making contact with the door. I pressed my forehead to the counter again so that I wouldn't feel sick again when Edward burst through the door.

"Bella," he sighed in relief as he put his arms around me. "Are you alright?" he asked and I held my head as he sat me up.

"I threw up and the counter felt better," I mumbled stupidly. Edward just smiled and gave me a quick squeeze before letting go and grabbing a cloth from the cabinet under the sink. He ran the purple cloth under the tap for a moment and rung it out before sponging its cool moisture across my forehead, cheeks and neck. "Thanks. Sorry you had to break down the door."

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Edward persisted. I shook my head in disagreement and Edward took my hand. "Let's go see Carlisle. He might be able to help you out."

Carlisle gave me something for my stomach and Edward was excused from the room so we could talk. "So Bella, to help you recover I need to pinpoint when things started going the way they did for you. I've heard that you don't sleep well and have unhealthy eating habits. Could you elaborate on those, please?" Carlisle had a kind tone and he readied his pen.

"Umm, I guess with the sleep I have nightmares and I just don't want to have them so when they happen I stay awake. I still get sleep but not very much." I fiddled with my fingers and made a little eye contact but the feelings of unease that I was harbouring were slowly seeping out of me and congregating elsewhere.

Carlisle's pen stopped gliding across the paper and he looked up at me again, "And your eat habits?" he hedged.

I sighed and thought for a moment, "I don't know. It's not like I have a fear of food or gaining weight. I never realized I was eating smaller portions less often. Honestly I don't know why but I just didn't feel hungry for food very often. It lost its flavour in a sense and food stopped meaning as much."

He nodded, "It sounds like you've been depressed, Bella. Do you experience any symptoms of depression like sadness, crying, feeling unmotivated, maybe numbness or anything of the sort?"

"No I don't but I did, I guess. I mean, I was sad and unmotivated but I just thought that I was missing Edward. We were pretty close and then when he left I was missing my 24/7 best friend," I admitted. It felt like I was tattle-tailing on Edward or blaming him. "It's not like this is his problem or fault," I amended quickly, feeling the need to defend Edward.

"I know," Carlisle assured, "this isn't anyone's fault but it's definitely something that needs to be fixed." He stood from his chair and walked over to a scale on the side of his office. "I need to weigh you Bella to see how much weight you have lost. About how much did you weigh before Edward left?"

I thought for a moment, "One-twenty I think."

I was almost afraid to get on the scale but my legs moved before I could stop myself. Carlisle moved the weights across the top of the scale and looked a little upset by his findings. I didn't look at the numbers but stepped off when he said I could.

"Bella, you were a few pounds underweight before, nothing serious but this is very serious. You've lost 23 lbs and now weigh under 100 which is very unhealthy and dangerous. I'd be willing to bet that you are malnourished and are very prone to fainting spells and could possibly die if this goes on for a few more months. Do you understand the severity of this situation and are you willing to change it?"

I gave Carlisle a questioning look. He was giving me a choice? Did I need a choice?

"Recovery only works on willing patients otherwise they fail or are more likely to relapse later," he answered my unspoken question looks.

"Yes. I never wanted to be this way. I was very happy with who I was before I lost all the weight and I promise you now that it wasn't intentional. I'm her to get better." My words came out like an oath and Carlisle nodded.

"Alright then, we can start by making a more structured diet for you. No over-eating but no under-eating either. I'm also going to prescribe you a trial run on a light sedative for a week or two and if that doesn't work then we'll figure something else out. How is your stomach feeling?"

"Fine. I'm hungry."

He grinned. "Go eat some breakfast. Just ask anyone to show you where everything is if you can't find something. Let me know if you need anything, alright? My door is always open."

I stood from the chair and walked out into the hallway. I saw Alice walking out of her room and prancing my way. "Morning," she sang. "It's great to see you again. I'm so glad that you get to stay with us! We're going to be best friends."

Alice pulled me into an arm crushing, rib snapping, whole-hearted hug and I embraced her back. "Thanks Alice. Could you show me the kitchen? I haven't found my way around here and could use a little help."

"Sure," she wrapped an arm around my waist and I around hers. I noticed her look at my waist momentarily. It seemed like she was assessing the damage done. She caught my stare and looked away looking like a chastised puppy.

"It's alright Alice, you can look. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm 23 pounds underweight and I know it's not an invisible fact. Just please don't treat me like a charity case. That's all I ask of you," I begged as she met my eyes again. A smile edged onto her elfin face and any uncertainty crashed into shards and melted away like a shattered ice sculpture.

"I wouldn't do that to my best friend, especially the one that my brother is in L-O-V-E with." Her tinkling laughter swirled and manifested in the room. We walked towards the stairs when her laughs started to die. "Wow, I can't believe I said that. It's so fifth grade but just fit."

I could tell in that moment that I would forever love Alice – my new best friend.

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I am constantly in awe of everyone's praise and encouragement. I'm SO SORRY that it's taken me so long to get this out but with the summer here, I've been spending a lot of time with family (and watching the Underworld movies. I 3 Lucian. He's going to play Aro in New Moon!!)**

**Also, I've always wanted to be a pimp(ette) so I'm pimping out great stories:**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor **** by **_**hunterhunting**_** – For the people looking for a great Inkward and equally messed up Bella**

**AND...**

**Opener vs Headliner ****by **_**Saewod**_** – Two touring bands, two feuding lead singers, one bed. ExB**

**Big thanks to my #2, MickeyMC, just for being awesome. I still love ya girlie.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Not Friends

**A/N:****Thanks to Chaolinchao, TwilightFan926, Kioshie, Endless Raindrops, Sadie1787, Mr Sarahhh, Twilightfanficaddict, Ana568, FRK921, jillian101 and Vanpiress123 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**xLaurelCullenxx & Ms. McCarty - Certain things are meant to come back and bite people in the butt**

**A special thanks to Ana568, jillian101, FRK921 and Sadie1787 whom have been reviewing from the start (or close to) and continue their support.**

**And of course, a huge virtual hug is due to my buddy MickeyMC who is a doll and asked me to write faster along with everyone else.**

Chapter 15: Not Friends

"I hate you, Alice. I hereby demote you to from 'best friend' to 'friend'." I glared viciously at her in the mirror and cocked my brow, waiting for her argument.

She raised hers in doubt, "If that's the case, why don't I just call Rosalie up here and you two can get chummy." She made to leave the room when I panicked and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Alice wait!"

She turned back to me with a sly grin. Crap, she called my bluff by threatening me with Rosalie. Truth be told, she scared the living shit out of me. She just glared, snubbed and leered and was the ultimate ice queen. She radiated hate for my existence. I had no clue what was up her butt sideways but whatever it was, it must've been painful for how displeased she was in my presence.

"Bella, stop being a drama queen and just let me do my work," Alice cooed victoriously at my reflection. My shoulders slumped in submission and Alice did her happy dance. Today was my first day of school and Alice was wielding the hot iron like a samurai and sword. The only difference between them and Alice was the intensity that Alice carried for her art could most likely kick a samurai flat on his butt. Alice with the hot iron seemed a lot scarier.

When she finished curling my hair into soft curls and waves down my shoulders and back, she put a light coat of make-up on me. Once finished, she stood behind me to admire her work. My eyes looked at Alice's work and a smile came onto my face. I started to look past the make-up and the smile faded. Alice's grey eyes bore blunt confusion and her mouth turned into a questioning frown. She was probably mentally calculating where she could've possibly gone wrong with her styling to make me frown.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

My stare met hers in the mirror. Not being honest with this little pixie wasn't an option. "It' nothing you did. You did a great job, Alice. I just hate how I look. I mean, I'm way too thin and I want to weigh at least 115 again. At least then I'll look healthy." My glaze landed on my hands and my thin fingers fiddled amongst themselves mindlessly. "It's kind of ironic that the one girl who loses 20 plus pounds actually wants to gain it all back," I laughed and turned around in the chair.

Alice opened her arms and grasped me in a much-needed hug. In my room, Alice dug in the closet and flung some things onto the bed. She took a look at what she put on the bed and thought twice about the tiny skinny jeans. "Tada! Okay, so get changed and meet me downstairs for breakfast, 'kay?" Her cheeks were pink and she looked excited so I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen dressed in a loose grey summery dress, white leggings underneath and a shrug in my hand for the wind outside. I looked around as I placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and asked, "Where's Edward?"

"Like you don't know."

The voice came from the devil in an angel's body better known as Rosalie.

"Babe," Emmett started trying to diffuse the tension but she brushed him off and glared at me.

I had had enough of this. "Okay, Rosalie, enough is enough. I'm not a slut, a skank, a hoe or a common street whore that's just trying to take advantage of Edward like his last girlfriend was. I'm not here to take advantage of Edward or anyone else here. I don't know what you problem is but in case there's any doubt in the matter, I love your brother and from what he's told me he loves me too. Could you tell me what's so bad in that? Can you honestly justify the way you're treating me?"

Rosalie made to open her mouth but I stopped her. "I don't know who the old Edward was but the one I know is the one I'm here for. I'm here because he wants me here. And frankly, I've had enough of your moody, grudging shit and I'm not going to put up with it. We're both adults so act like one." My toast popped and I put it on a plate before starting to butter it. "You don't have to like me, you don't have to respect me and you don't even have to look at me. Just treat me like a human with feelings. Until then, I have nothing to say to you."

I snapped the lid back on the margarine and placed it on the shelf in the fridge. Gripping the plate in my hand, I pushed open the back door and sat on the bench in Esme's garden. I ate my toast slowly and admired Esme's hard work in her garden. The irises glistened and shimmered with the morning's dew when I heard steps coming up the path.

I watched as Edward came and sat down beside me. His arms pulled me onto his lap and I hugged him close. His lips brushed across my cheek and I felt an electric current from the simple touch. "I heard you this morning with Rosalie. Are you alright?" his velvety voice whispered through the silence. I nodded against his chest, content with our easy silence. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before to her myself. I didn't want to go assuming things since you didn't tell me she was bothering you, therefore making things worse."

"It's alright," I assured, "just don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." I sat up and brushed some of his wily hair out of his eyes. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," he said. There was a pause of easy silence and his hand came up to rest on the flesh covering my erratically beating heart. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"Am I the lamb?"

"Undoubtedly," he agreed, "for you are pure and innocent like a lamb."

I laughed, "And because you being the lamb isn't macho," I pointed out and we laughed.

"I thank every day that I have you here in my presence. You are a gift to be treasured forever, Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and stood, steadying me as he went. I picked up the crumb-covered plate from my toast and we headed into the house before my first day of school.

***

"I am so nervous. What if everybody hates me?" my nerves were getting the best of me as I talked with Edward when he stopped the car in the high school's parking lot.

"Love, nobody's watching but me. They don't matter because they don't know you. If you don't know them, they don't exist. Nobody who means anything to you is watching you but me." I calmed down at his logic when he added, "Well, besides Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett, nobody is watching you but me."

Edward flashed me the crooked grin that I loved and got out of the car. He walked around the front of the car and opened my door for me, holding out his hand. I laughed calmly and took his hand. "Who says chivalry's dead?"

I grabbed my bag off the floor of the car and Edward pulled me close to him. He led me across campus pointing here and there to various buildings and I ignored everyone's eye contact. In the hallway, I headed to my locker with Edward at my side when Alice showed up.

"Hey Bella, can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed it to her. She conjured up a pen and started scribbling things down on my sheet. When she handed it back to me I saw it was names. "You have me in your homeroom, Emmett in your second period class, me again before lunch in art, and we all have lunch together. Then you have bio with Edward and gym with Rosalie and Emmett." She scanned over the schedule again and made another few scribbles.

"Thanks, how long until the bell?" I asked as I placed some of my books in the locker.

Alice glanced at her watch. "The warning bell rings in 7 minutes and 22 seconds starting... now!" She giggled and sauntered across the hall to Jasper's locker. He waved and I waved back. I turned back to Edward and closed my locker.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Edward glanced around and then trained his eyes on mine. "Would you object to me showing everyone who you're with?" I was a bit confused but once Edward kissed me where I stood, I immediately understood. He not-so-subtly was marking me as his.

When he pulled away his lips, I wasn't left unaware of the many pairs of prying eyes watching us. Nerves buzzed and I started to get a faintly sick feeling in my stomach. To their own accord, my eyes found the floor where there was no one to stare back but Edward lifted my chin. The colour of rose petals stained my cheeks as I inevitably blushed. A single wave of bravery washed over me and I returned Edward's gesture by pulling him closer.

He held me to his chest and kissed my hair before tucking me under his arm and walking over to his locker beside Jasper's. Edward unclasped the lock in record time and easily fished his books out of his near-empty locker. Alice was beside Jasper and they were talking while holding hands with Alice hand-miming things every five seconds.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear someone come up behind and I wasn't aware of their presence until a thick arm wrapped around me and lifted me up. I squeaked in surprise and the booming laughter gave it away. "Emmett, put me down!"

He laughed and only laughed harder when he saw the scowl on my face. "Not funny, Emmy. You should know better than to sneak up on people," I smiled and wrinkled my nose momentarily.

"It's not my fault you didn't hear me, Bellsie," he countered my nickname. We laughed and high-fived to our stupidity.

Edward spun me around gently and whispered in my ear, "I told you it'd be fine, love."

My first three classes went without problem, especially since I sat beside Alice or Emmett and they were both forces to deal with in their own way. A few people said hi but not many. It seemed like people were intimidated by me and didn't want to talk to the pale girl that arrived in their tanned-people school. I wouldn't describe their reaction as avoiding me like the plague but more like watching a rabid squirrel; they're cute and all but everyone is just waiting, anticipating for it to bite someone or start foaming at the mouth. I can proudly say I did neither.

At lunch time, we sat at a round table in the cafeteria eating and having casual conversation when a high voice interrupted us. "Hey Eddie." I heard a number of groans around the table but the most prominent one was the one emitted from Edward beside me.

I glanced across him and saw a girl with long strawberry blonde hair, a slim figure and an outfit that was too small for her. She wagged her fingers suggestively at Edward and I swore under his breath. "I told you not to call me that Tanya."

"I know," she quipped while examining her nail beds, "but I did." She reeked of too-sweet sugar and berries and flashed her artificially whitened smile. "So what's with the new girl? I thought you liked more experienced girls on your arm. Plus she's all pale and I mean, who's pale around here unless they live under a rock. And she hangs on you like some charity ca-"

"Enough!" The voice surprised me and was slightly loud, effectively cutting off Tanya's rant. The scrape of Rosalie's chair and the clicking of her heeled boots on the floor surprised me more. I watched Edward's face and saw that he was angry too but was eyeing Rosalie's advancements.

"Look Tanya. Between you and me, I don't really like Bella at the moment. We don't see eye-to-eye and we're not _friends_," she sneered, "and I just don't agree with her." Tanya smiled at this. "But that doesn't give you the right to come over here and bother us and the ones who _do_ care about her. Just because you hate that Edward broke up with you and is with her, doesn't mean that you can stand here and insult her and talk about Bella like she's not five feet away."

Rosalie's fierce beauty looked harsh and dominating and Tanya was wearing an expression of intimidation. "Now, do you want to continue this conversation and take it outside or walk away?" Tanya just slowly took two steps back, flicked her eyes between me and Rosalie to glare and turned on her heel.

The closest tables around us stared, not making eye contact and remorselessly watched Tanya strut out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Now peoples, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bigger

**A/N: Anyone reading this can thank my mom, uncle and my grandma's friend because they encouraged me to keep writing today.**

**Thanks also to Broken Heartbeats, jillian101, MickeyMC, RobDaZzLes, Sadie1787, Twilightfanficaddict, inatowncalledforks, Mang1234, Twilight213, xXalyssXx, Kioshie, Ana568 and Vanpiress123 whom have gotten a chance to review since my last chapter post yesterday. Fifteen reviews in 24 hours. **

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: I'd be screaming too if I were her lol. Thanx for an original review. Love it.**

**Babycakes23: Thanks for finally reviewing. It **_**does**_** mean a lot to me to hear from my readers.**

Chapter 16: Bigger

Biology was bearable with Edward at my side. Due to his long-standing absence in the class, his partner had moved off to pair up with someone else and Edward was free for me to sit with since he usually just got stuck with another pair for experiments. We were looking a onion root tip cells in slides under the microscope and labelling their stages of mitosis. I had done this last year in my biology placement class so I knew the answers already. Of course, as it would happen, Edward knew just as much and we each finished after a few minutes and sat talking the rest of the period.

Gym was the bane of my existence. Not only was I not athletically coordinated but I tripped on flat surfaces. One thing I forgot was changing. I was turned toward my locker when took off the leggings and slid the short on under my dress. Then I pulled off my dress and stood in my shorts and bra. I heard a few gasps from other girls and quiet gossiping. It clicked when I heard the words "so skinny." I pulled the t shirt over my head and looked around to see everyone with their eyes on me including Rosalie.

She looked like she had been slapped and switched to an apologetic expression. She looked sorry for something. Maybe it was for treating me the way she had. I just looked around at the other girls and shook my head. I'd never be left alone now.

The note Carlisle gave me creased in my hand as I started to clench my hand in a fist. My locker was shut with unintentional force and a few girls shrank back from my power outburst. I walked out of the locker room and into the gym just to be swept up by a pair of beefy arms covered in muscle. "Emmett!" I shouted as he spun me in circles in the air.

"So how was Bio with lover-boy Eddie?" he asked after he put me down and steadied me with a hand on my shoulder to keep my upright.

I thought for a moment, "Better than other things." His previously wagging eyebrows scrunched together like a cartoon character. His eyes asked without words and I muttered, "Locker room." He was still puzzled when I pulled up my shirt a bit and motioned to my barely-there midriff.

His eyes bugged and mouth gaped a bit before a palpable heat could be felt coming off of him. "They better not..." he trailed off angrily. I just shook my head at the girls walking out of the door who were throwing non-subtle looks my way.

Rosalie came to us, "Emmett, can I talk to Bella for a minute?" He took the hint and walked a few feet away. "I'm sorry it took me this long to say this. I apologize for giving you the cold shoulder and everything else I-... I didn't know how to react when Edward had final shown up and was attached by the hip to you. I mean, all of his past flings and girlfriends were flakes who were good looking and thought only that of him.

"I shouldn't have judged you the way I did but in all fairness, all his past girlfriends have been vicious bitches behind his back and I didn't know a reason why you'd be different. I'm sorry." Her rushed talking was only loud enough for her and I to hear and I was thankful of that because of some groups of people edging closer like stalking paparazzi.

"It's a little late but thanks. I'm tired of watching my back where I'm supposed to be safe. Truce?" I held out my hand which she took without hesitation. Her smile was mutinous as she eyed the surrounding girls.

"Truce. There are bigger things in this life than you and me. We may not be friends but not enemies either." We let go of each other's hands with mutual feelings and understanding and made our way to Emmett who was talking with the coach.

"Coach, this is Bella. She'll be staying with us for a few months," Emmett introduced. The man was as tall as Emmett wearing a school sweatshirt and a whistle around his neck. His dark hair was slightly peppered with grey that seemed to give him an air or the wisdom of age. I handed him my note from Carlisle.

Coach scrutinized the piece of paper which explained that with my current physical state, I was forbidden to do any long stretches of running or medium to high-level endurance activities. Pretty much, I could do three laps around the gym and pass a ball before I had to sit out. Carlisle had me on meds to help with bone strength and vitamins to make up for my apparent draught of deprivation. He was convinced that slow progress was the way to help and fainting in gym didn't help our plan.

"Next time you come to class, don't bother dressing. Just come to my office. Instead of participating you can mark tests, do homework or something. You can go change now," he said calmly as he put the note in his folder he carried. Coach offered me a kind smile before shooing me off to the locker room.

I pulled off the P.E. regulation shirt and shorts before sliding back into my own clothes. I heard coach blow his whistle and shout orders for everyone to run six laps around the gym. Anyone not done in five minutes would get an extra lap. I shouldered my bag and exited into the gym where Emmett was storming by with a wave as he raced Rose and two other guys.

Coach motioned me over from his post at the door of his office. I followed him as he went in and spoke, "Look Bella, I assume that you're a good kid especially seeing as you're with the Cullen's and none of those kids have ever given me trouble. But, you seemed to have stirred up the girls in my class today. Could you tell me what's wrong?" This shocked me.

The guy that just ordered his class to run hard was being kind and asking what was wrong. It sort of creeped me out for a moment but I rethought about how Emmett talked to him like a buddy and pushed the feeling aside.

"I umm..." my vision shifted randomly between my feet, around the office, to the glass where everyone was still running and back to Coach while talking, "Well, I developed an eating disorder a few months ago and the girls were starring at the damaged done when I changed today." Admitting this somehow made me feel better. Like there was a weight on my shoulder and its load became that much more bearable to lift.

"Are you getting help with your condition?" he nosed politely.

I nodded. "Edward came to visit me last weekend and convinced me to come here so Dr. Cullen could help me. That's why I have a doctor's note from him."

"Alright, well thank you Bella. I've had a few students before who have had problems too. If you need any help, I'm here. Until then, would you mind grabbing the basketball cart from the equipment room?" he grinned at me and tossed me the key chain.

"It's the silver one and the equipment room is the red door in the far corner. You've officially been promoted to Coach's assistant since there's no sense in you participating in class. According to your note, you are apparently limited to easy exercising and I work those kids hard so I see no point." We shared a short laugh as we walked out of the office and I headed to the equipment room while coach blew his whistle at those still running.

I made quick work of opening the door and it swished open easily to admit me. My eyes surfed the worn wooden racks and cage metal bins to find the bin of basketballs. I looped the keys around my neck like Coach's whistle and steered the bin on wheels out of the room. Coach motioned me towards the group of people seated along the basketball key closest to the equipment room after I turned off the light in the room and left the door open behind me. I pushed the cart and stopped on the side of the court and stood there, not knowing what to do.

Coach explained the passing drills they would be doing while my classmates kept flicking glances and stares at me. He approached me and I handed over the keys as he unlocked the lid to the bin and told everyone to grab a ball and partner up. They began doing the drill as I leaned against the wall watching for a few minutes. "Bella!" My head snapped to the side in a knee-jerk reaction to hearing my name. It was Coach of course. "Get the blue and red scrimmage jerseys please." I walked back to the room and scoured the shelves for them and quickly returned with the boxes.

Gym was pretty much the same for the rest of the day and by the end of the period I was just happy to be going home. The majority of my class's sweat-covered girls glared at me for reasons unknown while a few didn't bother. I put the equipment away and shouldered my bag while waving by to Coach. I made my way to the parking lot just to run into Edward striding towards the gym.

His face caught a glimmer in the intense sunlight and his glorious face formed a grin. He picked me up and twirled me around in a circle twice before replacing my feet on the ground without relinquishing his hold on me.

In that moment I felt like I was truly one with Edward; an extension of a single organism. It was like we were riding the same emotional high that was our own and we both acknowledged it, welcoming its sensation. The feeling could be only described in one word for me: love.

"How was gym, love?" he half whispered in the velvety voice that was undeniably irresistible.

"Fine. Rosalie and I called a truce sort of at the expense of my pride," I explained. Edward pulled his forehead away from mine before kissing the top of my head. We headed towards Edward's car.

"What happened?" he sounded worried.

"I was changing for gym class."

"I don't understand." Edward looked genuinely confused so I unwrapped his arms from me and took his hands in mine. His face came into understanding once I placed his hands on the smallest part of my waist and his fingers almost made a complete ring around me and my dress.

"I'm so sorry. I..." he trailed off as he was rendered speechless and his face revealed hurt and inner conflict. He simply kept his arm around me for comfort and I was grateful. We made our way to the car and Edward opened my door for me and helped me in like the gentleman he is.

Emmett and Jasper were on the other side of the car about to hop into their own rides when Edward came around the car and the stopped to talk for a few minutes. Out the windshield I spotted Rose and Alice making their way to their cars across the campus grass and even farther behind them was Tanya with a few girls from my gym class. They kept looking in the direction of the Volvo and Edward and the guys along the side of the car.

Edward finally climbed in and my stare was still fixed on them. "Ready to... Bella, what are you staring at?"

"People," I said as I sat back in my seat and diverted my gaze out the other window.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

I just nodded and took Edward's proffered hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you Bella." It was then that I decided Rosalie was right today. We called a truce and she said that there were things bigger than her and me. The same applied to Tanya and whatever she would probably say or do tomorrow. Fighting didn't matter to me and things like time with Edward, Renee or maybe Alice were what counted. People who love me and whom I love back mattered. If Tanya was going to mess with me then I'd let her because in the end, she didn't matter.

**A/N: REVIEW PEOPLES!!! 2 updates in around 24 hours. I deserve a freaking award. (lol)**


	17. Chapter 17: Mean Girls

Chapter 17: Mean Girls

"Bella, what happened in gym?" Alice asked as we lounged in her room before bed. "Rose looked different but she said nothing and I know it wasn't nothing." A telltale exhausted sigh emitted from my mouth and Alice's eyes trained on me.

I finally did the inevitable and looked up to see a curious pixie perched on her elbows. Alice was practically salivating at the prospect of finding out what happened. It reminded me of a fat kid looking at the dessert cake before dinner – so close but not quite there. I decided to put her out of her misery. "The girls in the locker room saw me change."

Alice looked confused so I laid it out in black and white, "Alice, I look like I'm so emaciated freak. They starred."

"Oh Bella, come on. You don't look emaciated. You're just..." her hands waved in a 'so-so' fashion as she struggled for words.

"Just what?"

Alice froze at the icy tone of my voice. "I can admit what I am. I don't need excuses made for me, Alice."

"Sorry," her voice sounded small like she had shrunken back into a shell.

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry. I didn't need to snap at you." After a deep breath, "I'm going to bed," I concluded before walking out of the room, waving in my wake. I walked up the stairs and hesitated at my door before walking over to Edward's. The quiet knocks echoed slightly around the almost empty floor of the house.

His door opened a few seconds later and a smile graced his face. "Are you going to bed?"

I nodded, "Can I stay with you for a bit?"

Edward ran a hand through his unruly locks of hair and moved past the door to let me in. He pushed the door closed behind me and I hugged him. I needed Edward like an addictive drug.

He kissed my hair and picked me up around my waist before carrying me to his bed a setting me down. He climbed into bed beside me and I cuddled into his side. Edward picked up his book and kept reading with the light from his bedside lamp.

Next thing I knew, Edward's alarm clock was going off and he was rolling over to shut it off. We were out of bed in minutes and I got to my room to find an expectant Alice. Before I could apologize she shushed me and pushed me into my closet. "Time for school. You have to look extra gorgeous today. I have a bad feeling that you're gonna need every ounce of confidence that you can muster today what with Tanya and all..."

"Thanks Ali," I stuttered. "But I mean, whatever she says won't really matter. And who says she will do anything. I mean, just because you're in the driver's seat, doesn't mean you have to run people over, right?"

Alice turned away from the racks of clothes and gave me a not-so-reassuring grimace. "Bella, if we're still using the driving analogy then Tanya is well known for vehicular homicide and getting away without charges or so much as a speeding ticket."

I gulped in a breath and shook my head, trying to erase the mental image of me being the poor victim splayed across the windshield of Tanya's sure to be shiny sports car. "Oh," I squeaked.

"So, how's the battle going with Carlisle? Any progress or too soon to tell?" Alice asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Too soon to tell as far as his charts and measurements go. But I feel a lot better now that I'm here. Now that... everything's okay." I was about to say 'Now that I have Edward' but even in my subconscious it sounded cheesy and cliché.

I thought for a second about Tanya again. How would I cut Tanya short on whatever attack she was sure to make? Clouds parted and my oblivious frame of mind evaporated with the obvious answer: beat her to the punch. Don't hide your secret.

"Alice, I have a favour to ask you." She watched me with questioning eyes urging me to continue. "Do you have anything in this clothing jungle that would display my figure?" Alice blinked a few times taken aback.

"Seriously, Bella? I thought you hated looking too skinny. No offense."

"None taken. I just want to nip any rumors in the bud. What other way is there than that? If Tanya wants to start rumors or tell my secrets, I'll show her I have nothing to hide."

Alice's eye started to tear up. "Why are you crying? You're supposed to be talking at a hundred miles an hour and shoving a pile of clothes at me," I retorted to her teary eyed expression.

"I'm just so proud. You should become a saint."

"Meh. I'm not religious. I'm also probably going to hell in six different religions right now anyways so I think being a saint isn't in the cards for me."

Alice picked out a few things: stretchy tank tops, small band tees, leggings, skinny jeans and a pair of short shorts. I picked out the black tank top and the Capri skinny jeans from the pile. When I saw myself in the mirror I was stuck there staring. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I walked across the hall where I could Edward still in his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he yelled from the other side. I walked in to see him pulling a white t shirt over his head. He gaped at me for a moment.

"I decided that I have nothing to hide in case you're wondering," I said as I gestured to my second-skin apparel.

"Ya, I kind of was," he replied. "You might be a bit chilly though today. It's supposed to be cold rain today. One of the few rainy days that we get during the summer months. Do you want to borrow a shirt or sweatshirt?" he asked after he hugged me. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Which would you like?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me to his closet. I laughed at his loving antics.

"How about a button-up?"

"What colour?"

I shrugged, "I doesn't matter. You pick one." He pulled a shirt off the rack and undid the two buttons that kept it together on the hanger before holding it up for me to put my arms through. "Thank you," I said as my arms were threaded through the sleeves of the white oversized button-up shirt.

I did up two buttons around my mid-section and left the room arm-in-arm with Edward for a breakfast of fried eggs and bagels to eat.

The usually sun blazon school campus was almost devoid of human activity through the torrential downpour that reminded me of home in Forks. Shrieks could be heard from girls surrounding us in the parking lot. Now I was convinced that most Floridian girls would think that Forks would be a death sentence and I chuckled to myself at the thought of Tanya freezing and squealing in her skimpy summer wear in Forks.

"It's nice to see you smile, Love." Realizing that we were still in the car, I faced Edward and smiled bigger. I turned my attention back to the beautiful rain outside. "You miss Forks?" he guessed.

With a simple nod I unclasped my seatbelt and shouldered my bag as I entered into the falling sea of water. Absent-mindedly I closed the door to Edward's Volvo and put my face up to the sky, relishing in the feel of the splattering droplets on my pale skin. This felt like home.

Alice and Rosalie met up with us inside the school entrance doors when Edward had finally managed to drag me out of the rain. The navy blue sweatshirt I had been wearing was now a blackened hue from the precipitation absorbed through the cotton material. I took it off and shook out my hair to rid my tresses of excess water.

My cool and comfortable expression due to the rain was out of place in the hall full of my grimacing and whining classmates. I shouldn't have expected anything less from the people who lived in the sun-worshipping capital state in the continental US. The weather put me at ease a bit more about possibly facing Tanya today.

I unbuttoned the buttons on Edward's shirt and Alice eyed me approvingly. "Nice addition to your look but if you want to bare-all then you need to fix said shirt," she reminded me of my goal and left me confused in the same sentence.

"How?" I asked dumbly.

Her eyebrows quirked into arcs and her mouth bore a devilish smile. "Come here," she motioned to her locker and I stood there waiting for her to turn her attention to me. Alice's quick movements unlocked her locker and she checked her flawless lip gloss. In seconds, she was facing me and grasping the white material in her hands skilfully. She tied the two sides of the shirt together in a knot above my stomach at the beginning of my ribs and fluffed up the rest of it so that it wasn't bunched up too much around my shoulders.

Alice nodded her stamp on approval at her idea and I went across the hall to get ready for my classes.

Lunch came before we knew it and I heard people whispering, laughing with friends and making not-so-covert side comments. A good amount of people in the cafeteria, mostly girls, which gave off the cliché 'Mean Girls' vibe like in the movies; they starred cause they knew my secret. I reminded myself that it could've been someone else besides Tanya and to not to start name calling too quickly without proof.

Edward pulled me along behind him and I sat next to Jasper at out round table. I folded my arms in front of me and laid my head on them so I couldn't see everyone watching me like hawk prey. I groaned when I heard a giggle to my right and lifted up my head. In all her glory, which sadly for her wasn't much, stood Tanya.

"Eddie, you should tell Bella to be more careful," she said as she slinked loser to Edward and walked around his chair.

"Why?"

Tanya smiled maliciously, "If she sits like that she might break in half. You can only bend a twig so far," Tanya taunted as she got closer to the back of my chair, "before it," she was pushing me too far, "snaps."

Everyone at our table was watching Tanya and I. We were the movie and people around us were eying our display. I could practically envision everyone with popcorn and fountain drinks if I had been so pissed off.

"See you later, Twig-ella," Tanya said behind my ear on Jasper's side so that Edward couldn't hear.

I didn't even think before acting. "Bitch!" I yelled and grabbed the back of her hair, yanking it. Tanya squealed and slapped me anywhere she could and I pulled her hair when I felt a large clump of it give way. I pulled my hand back to see some of her strawberry-blonde extensions. Honestly, you couldn't even tell they were there so I was surprised.

Tanya gasped and gaped at the hair in my hand. She felt her head and her eyes looked like they were going to shoot fire and lasers. She came at me with flailing arms and I landed a few punches on her face before we were falling through the air to the inevitable with Tanya atop me. I felt the impact of the floor beneath my back and my skull hit the laminate flooring before I fainted. Everything went black.

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry about the lack of updates but I needed a bit of a break. Hopefully, I'll be updating sooner than last time and I won't be too busy with school. **

**Thanks is also due to my awesome reviewers from the last chapters:**

**MickeyMC, Broken Heartbeats, Vanpiress123, inatowncalledforks, bluebaby3296 (X2),**

**MySweetEscape, I-luv-Edward-Cullen18, TwilightFan1314, Kioshie, cullenlover101,**

**Twilightfanficaddict, Ana568, . (X2), Sadie1787, FRK921 (X2),**

**newmoon617 (X4), RobDaZzLes, xLaurelCullenxx, anwar96, jillian101**

**Harmzz: Sorry I don't have a picture but when you're at your proper size like Bella was and then to lose over 20 pounds like she did isn't healthy. If you look up the BMI (Body Mass Index) on google or w/e then that might help you understand what Carlisle was saying.**

**And…**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: I love your way of thinking. A virtual chocolate bar for you.**


	18. Chapter 18: Intrigued?

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to MySoCalledGothSide for making the best virtual chocolate chip cookie ever seen(it was like =O!!!) and as always, to my ever-present Bella-in-the-flesh, MickeyMC. On with the story...**

Chapter 18: Intrigued?

First there was searing pain in my head. I internally winced at the feeling of having my head repeatedly bashed against bricks that was sprouting from the back of my scalp.

"And you didn't think to _stop them_?" the voice sounded incredulous as it whisper-shouted at someone else.

I heard a sigh at my immediate right side, "I was so surprised. I couldn't even think before they were on the floor. I pulled Tanya off as quickly as I could once they fell." Edward's voice was morose and regretful and it made my heartstrings pull to hear his sadness.

My mind was mentally tabulating where else I felt the pain stemming from in my hazy state of mind and I realized that I felt hair in my right hand. I fought with my eyelids which seemed to be stuck shut with industrial grade glue. I gave up but stroked the hair of what I believed to be Edward's head. Slowly the head of hair moved away and I felt smooth skin instead.

This time, I got one of my eyes open and saw Edward smiling at me. I must have sounded crazy when I said, "How's it going?" because Edward started chuckling and moved over my currently immobilized body to hug me to him.

"How do you feel?" Alice said from behind Edward.

I yawned and hugged Edward back with my arms, "Well, at the moment I feel pretty spectacular. A minute ago I felt like I got a ton of bricks dropped on me." There was a silence when I remembered the fight. "I honestly didn't think Tanya was that fat."

Alice's tinkling laughs were familiar but not as comforting as Edward's subdued chuckle. I shifted my shoulder and winced noticeably. "Don't move too much if it hurts, love."

I rolled my eyes. "No offense but I kind of figured that one out," I stated flatly.

Alice's cocked brow wasn't missed as she stage whispered, "Is she always such a ray of sunshine after taking a fall?" Edward grinned much to my chagrin.

"No, she just uses sarcasm more heavily to help deflect the pain of her injuries. Don't pay attention to anything she says," he replied.

"I can _hear_ you, dearest," I announced.

"Oh, I know," he assured, "I just figured I would get back at you early for your soon-to-be remarks." Edward winked and flashed his Oscar winning smile knowing he would get away with teasing me.

I ignored the pain in my shoulders and stiff back to sit myself up against the huge white cotton-covered hospital pillows. I breathed out a half-sigh in relief when I stopped moving. I glanced at Edward who looked conflicted and Alice who was biting her thumb almost seemingly hard enough to chip her perfect manicure.

"Relax, I'm fine." I stopped for a second and thought about that phrase. Technically I didn't know if I was fine. "Wait – I'm fine, right?" I asked as my mouth caught up with my thoughts.

"Yeah, you just went unconscious from the blow to the head. Carlisle said that he didn't see any evidence of a concussion when he examined you. You might have a few bruises though and your head is supposed to be tender," Alice supplied quickly.

"Actually, my head is throbbing but hey, at least there weren't stitches."

Edward smiled again and shook his head. "Do you want me to see about getting you some Aspirin or something?"

"Yes please. I would nod but don't think it'd go over so well now." Edward kissed my hand and forehead lightly before he left the room to find someone.

*******

"I can't believe it. I'm here for like three days and I already a) started an alleged scandal, b) am the object of rumors, c) have most of the female student body plotting a vendetta against me, d) have a psycho bitch mirroring my every step, e) got into a cat fight and f) landed myself in the hospital. Did I leave anything out?"

Alice was perched on her elbows beside me and we were lounging on her bed before we had to go to sleep just talking. I was getting frustrated with the complexity of my life.

"Did you remember the psycho bitch in your list?" Rose asked as she walked in at the end of my rant and sat at the end of the bed skilfully, without dripping a drop of the chocolaty substance in any of the three mugs on Alice's mucho expensive bedding.

"It was the third or fourth one out of six, I believe. Thanks, though, for your undying support." My voice was practically coated, baked in and glazed over with sarcasm. Rose passed Alice then me and warm mug of the hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles on top.

"You're welcome?" she replied, statement sounding like a question.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up Rose, but what are you gonna do now about Tanya, Bella?" Alice gave me a concerned look. She wanted to help me but I couldn't let her.

"Nothing; anything that happens henceforth between her and I will be completely of her own doing. I'm not playing some stupid game with a bitter, babbling bimbo with surgically enhanced boobs," I huffed and continued nursing the cup of hot coco.

"Bells, this is Jacksonville. Better yet, this is Florida – everyone who's superficial has fake boobs and a plastic surgery specialist on speed dial. This is the Florida version of Bollywood." Rosalie sipped at her beverage and they continued idle chatter before crawling into bed for the night.

3rd Person POV

"That home wrecking-"

"Enough, Tanya! I've heard you call her every name in the book. Either shut up about it and move on or do something about it," Victoria demanded finally fed up with her cousin's harping about 'Bella this' and 'Bella that'. "I don't even understand why you care. I mean, you got James and Lauren to take care of Edward because he was breaking up with you and now you're going after his girlfriend. I mean, I know my moral compass doesn't point north but honestly, don't you think this is a little more than boarder-line obsession?"

"Well Edward was supposed to be mine and not hers. He came back with memory loss and since his family didn't know we had... taken a break... it was our time to be together again. Next thing I knew, he had pictures of him with some girl in his room and he broke up with me over her. She stole Edward from me and-and brainwashed him! It's all her fault!" Tanya fumed.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Are you so novice that you can't see the obvious solution?" Tanya's blank expression said everything. "Come hither, child, and let me... _further educate_... you on the family business." Victoria sat back and lounged on the leather sofa like the cool vixen she was personified as.

"Now, when we temporarily got rid of Edward, it was simpleton's work. More like a warm up session. Now, if you were serious about ridding yourself of this fragile little 'Bella' as you _so affectionately_ call her, all you'd have to do was talk to James and she'd be gone without a trace." Victoria swept up her tall glass of iced tea and her left hand and flicked the straw absently with her aloof façade. "Intrigued, cousin?"

"Very," Tanya replied whilst taking her own iced tea in hand and sipping it daintily. "But I must ask, what's the catch? There has to be something different from last time."

Victoria smirked and licked the moisture off her straw before twirling it between her slender fingers nimbly. "Very observant today, aren't we? The catch is just a simple fee. Of course, you'll be getting the family discount so it won't be too much. Just enough so that the boys can cover their gorgeously sculpted behinds and still make a little profit."

"How much are we talking?"

The red head eyed her strawberry-blonde cousin stating, "Nothing your Daddy dearest would miss."

"How much?" Tanya repeated.

Victoria sighed and replaced the full glass of tea on the table. "Three thousand."

"Are you serious? I thought you said there was a family discount!" Tanya whispered furiously.

"There is but it isn't much seeing as it's easier to tie the boys to you through me which would make me guilty by association if they were figured out by freak accident. As far as I go, I never had this conversation with you and I've never heard a word of this Betty. No, I think it was Bonny," Victoria feigned lack of knowledge. "Catch my drift?" Her icy tone chilled Tanya to the bone and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Consider it caught." Tanya stirred her drink, focusing on the contents of her glass swirling around with the straw-induced current. "So what would they do exactly?"

Tanya gingerly looked up and met her cousin's piercing gaze. "Do you really want to know?" Once Tanya nodded, the red head continued. "Well, first you would tell them about what her classes are and when the best time is for her to be plucked from the proverbial flock. After that, they'd have a pre-set fake crime scene and add little details like a few strands of her hair here and there and maybe a little donated semen in a condom to make it look like rape. Maybe some bloody rope and clothing for good measure.

"Then they'd whisk off dear Isadore to places unknown, bash her up a bit, possibly have their way with her and leave her for dead in the middle of nowhere. When I say nowhere I mean no one will be able to hear her scream for miles. She won't be found until someone happens to drive past and see her dead body a week later."

Tanya cringed slightly at her cousin's cavalier attitude to the current discussion of homicide. "And if she by some slim chance lives?"

"She'll either keep her mouth shut or possibly disappear from your life like a smart person or else the boys will go for round two and maybe drop her in the woods to paint the forest. How would that be? What a great surprise for the town to find the poster girl do-gooder of Forks back home on their own soil watering the greenery without a pulse."

Tanya's face flushed of colour just thinking about murdering someone. But then again, she wasn't going to kill her. Someone else would. Her hands would be clean, non-metaphorically speaking, of Bella's blood. Tanya wouldn't lay a hand on the mahogany haired pale girl. She wouldn't touch one hair on her head.

"So, Tanya dearest, still intrigued?" Victoria drawled in her seductive purr. "You can back out now and pretend, like me, that this never happened. After all, we have been talking about mani's and nail beds, right cousin?" Tanya bore all signs of uncertainty. "Just remember, once summer comes, it'll be harder to catch her alone and away from her new beau."

Tanya saw red and forgot her gawking at the idea of murder. "How do I get them the money?"

Victoria smirked and bent the straw in half between her fingers. "I thought you might say that."

**A/N:**** Hey peeps, sorry I haven't updated recently but it has been attributed to the start of a new semester, mental blocks and the fact that I've been feeling sick since last Tuesday and it's gotten worse as the days went by.**

**As far as the story goes, please keep in mind that A) I haven't forgotten about it and will keep posting and B) **_**The story is ending soon!!!**_** Keep up the reviews and tell me what you think should/will happen. Most creative/original/overall stellar ideas get special mention/ dedication of next chapter!**

**Also: I would love to know what characters the fans like best so ****declare your team in your review.**** (Ex. Team Edward, Jacob, Switzerland, Bella, Alice, Jasper, etc.) This will help me later hopefully!!**

**Thanks also to:**

newmoon617, RobDaZzLes, xLaurelCullenxx, Mr Sarahhh, bluebaby3296, Ana568,

TwilightFan1314, Kiyoshie-pure, Broken Heartbeats, Twilight-Addict1430

SuperrHyperWhenCrazzed, ***jillian101***, Twilightfanficaddict and lynne0731

hottie911: I have an original story on _quizilla(dot)com_ called Dormitory. It also happens to have a _**Cullens cameo appearance**_ in later chapters. My pen name on there is LexiCullen. I also post this story and another one on there as well but this story gets updated faster because of the amount of feedback I get from the FanFic community.

Sadie1787: good foreshadowing.

FRK921: I'm convinced that no one else could convey as much emotion as you did using only 9 characters to review. Kudos my friend, kudos.

**Love to Hate me,**

**-Lexi xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: Déjà Vu

**Chapter dedication to MySoCalledGothSide for an exceptional guess at the plot to come.**

**A/N: Hey peeps, sorry about the slow updating but my classes require a lot of my time and I've been having computer issues. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it STILL applies to all chappies. I only own the plot.**

**Thanks to Mic and Mich **(not to be mistaken with Michu. Call her Michu and DIE!)** 'cause I love ya, girlies!**

Chapter 19: Déjà Vu

3rd Person POV

A week later, Alice and Rosalie strutted across the campus to the main building, making a fashionable sport out of people hunting. Once down the hallway with their lockers they spotted their target – the pale complexioned Forks girl whom they affectionately considered their quasi sister of sorts.

"Bells, what's the hold up?" Alice's tinkering voice flooded through the now dispersed crowd of adolescents in the corridor. Bella's face shot up in their direction from her locker and she grimaced.

"I have a freaking detention – hour-long detention at that. I'm just so –UGH! – frustrated with this because it wasn't even my fault. I walked into class and after I sat down Tanya sat in front of me and – UH! That bitch!" Bella vented. Alice's eyes widened at Bella's completely irregular lack of emotional control. She feared Bella's ears would start miraculously producing steam at any minute.

Bella duly noted Alice and Rosalie leaning away from her slightly after her ranting outburst and apologized. "Sorry for my temper but Tanya _really_ needs to get a hobby. One that doesn't involve me or Edward, preferably."

"But wh-," Rose started to sputter.

"Just don't ask. Some people need to be smacked upside the head with the maturity stick and Tanya is one of them. It's better left at that." Bella kept muttering under her breath after saying this and grabbed a few things before shouldering her bag and closing her locker with pronounced gusto.

"So do you want us to wait or pick you up in an hour...?" Alice trailed off.

"I have a premonition that I'm going to be held a bit longer than an hour and don't want you to have to wait. I'll text or call Edward later. Wait, no. He'll be practicing piano by then." Bella mentally thought through his routines. "I'll call or text one of you then when I'm released from the torture chamber of boredom and middle aged, supposedly hawk-eyed men. Some days I hate teachers."

Rose laughed, "I thought Alice was supposed to be the "Wise and Might Great All-Seer" out of the bunch."

"Then what does that make you?" Alice retorted playfully.

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and with pronounced mock cockiness said, "I'm of course the beauty with brains."

"When it comes to boys and cars maybe," Alice scoffed under her breath. Rose heard her and shoved the pixie-like girl away from her.

"Watch it short-stuff or else you won't have a chance to predict what I'm going to do to you," Rose threatened jokingly.

"I'll have Edward read your mind," Alice rebutted and resumed her spot beside Rosalie sporting a twinkling smile.

Bella switched the bag onto her other arm and shook her head at the girls' antics. "I'll call you in a bit." With that, she turned and strode off down the hall and rounded the corner to find the classroom she'd be serving detention in.

The girls could be heard walking away down the opposite hall when there was a knock on a door further up the corridor and Bella could see a guy with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail checking his watch nervously and signalling her to the door.

"Could you open the door please? I'm gonna be late for detention!" he pled slightly mutedly through the glass on the door.

Bella strode over quickly and pushed the door open for the adolescent-like man whom was almost a head taller than her and wearing tinted aviators that looked good on him with his five o'clock shadow and v-neck black fitted t-shirt. Aside from Edward and his father and brothers, this guy was gorgeous. He shared the trait of Edward's natural beauty but his blonde locks couldn't seem to compare with Edward's thick, coppery mess of hair.

"Thanks, you're totally saving me here," the guy thanked, actually sounding grateful. "Not many people anymore will open a door for a stranger. They'd rather walk by and watch amused as I get in trouble for not arriving at detention on time 'cause I was locked out of the school."

Something about the guy's last sentence didn't send Bella a good vibe. It felt like he was telling half-truths and lies to her. Following her intuition to get into a populated area, she started walking away to put distance between them.

"Umm, you're welcome but I have to go."

He smirked, "I know you do, Bella."

Bella froze and turned to face the strange boy. "What did you call me?"

His expression didn't falter. "I called you Bella."

"How do you even know me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The guy's smirk turned up into a devilish smile. "Don't you want to find out?"

Bella then realized something: She came through that door a few minutes ago and it was unlocked along with a number of surrounding doors like the ones Alice and Rose had entered the other hall through. There's no way he could've been late to detention.

She noticed that she kept backing away from the tall boy and that he had gotten right in her path so she was actually retreating towards the door she had let the guy in through. 'He's herding me,' her brain panicked.

"I have to go," Bella repeated.

Her back hit the door and the blond left no escape besides the door. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

She wanted to scream, both for help and in terror. Her vocal chords seemed to be out of commission and her throat was dry with fear. Would someone even hear her if she could make a sound?

Bella panicked and pushed the door open behind her and blindly ran into someone after three strides. She tried to continue rushing away after apologizing but whomever she had ran into wasn't letting go. "Sorry dearest but I can't allow you to leave. Bad manners and all, you know." The boy's maniacal chuckles chilled Bella's small insides before a black canvas bag was pulled over her head and she was hit close to the spot on her head where she had hit it off the floor the other day.

This was definitely not her day.

***

"Where's Bella? Did she go out?" Edward asked from the doorway of Rosalie's room.

Rose looked up from her novel and her eyebrows meshed together for a moment. "She had a detention tonight but she should've called us by now to get her."

"Why did she have detention?"

"I'm not sure. She did however say that Tanya needed a better hobby than annoying her and getting her in trouble," she said with an apparent smirk.

Rosalie put down the hard cover fiction and slid off of her bed and naturally seemed to float over to her dresser where her phone was plugged in and charging. "I don't have any missed calls, voice mails or texts so maybe she called Alice."

Edward turned and headed down the hall to Alice's room and knocked at the door.

Alice's giggle was slightly pronounced before she choked out, "Who is it?"

"Edward."

Shuffling and the sound of something hitting the floor could be heard before Alice showed up at the door with only a few hairs out of place. "What's up, bro?"

Edward rolled his green eyes, "Do you know where Bella is?"

Alice's forehead scrunched up in confusion, "Didn't she call Rose to pick her up?" The immediate distress on the bronze-haired boy's face said it all; Bella never called.

A familiar wave of déjà vu hit Alice as her eyes widened. "Oh my god... This is just like when you... disappeared," her voice dropped to a whisper with the last word. Seconds passed before both were running for car keys and shouting to their siblings that they were going to look for Bella, not waiting for a response.

Edward's phone was at his ear and he called Carlisle, trying to keep calm. She might have called him.

"Hello, Dr Cullen speaking."

"Dad, it's Edward. Did Bella call you after school?"

"No, but now that you mention it, the secretary called to tell me that her teacher said she skipped her detention."

"What?" Edward's voice betrayed his emotions and Carlisle caught his distress.

"Where is she?"

Edward took in a deep breath and let it out to help calm him as he was driving down the vehicle laden streets of Jacksonville. "She stayed at school for her detention and told Alice and Rose that she would call them for a ride when her detention was over. Neither of them got the call and now Bella didn't show up for detention." He felt his fear bubbling over at the thought that maybe Bella left of her own accord and was unhappy here. "Oh God," he mumble through his mental despair.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice reminded the teen that he was still on the phone with his father. "Are you alright? I'm sure she's fine, I mean cell phone batteries die and maybe she's still at school."

"Maybe," Edward breathed distractedly.

"Call me back if you don't find her and I'll come help." Carlisle's voice and sentiments were soothing but not completely reassuring. Since Alice mentioned Edward's disappearance, Edward felt a distinct twinge in his gut of foreboding. It felt like something happened, or was going to happen. Whatever it was, it was discomforting and unsettling in his mind.

Something was coming and it wasn't going to be for the better.

**A/N: Hey peeps, so as of now, only 3 people have declared their teams and tallies are as followed:**

**Team Edward: 2**

**Team Tyler's Van: 1**

_*****REMEMBER:**_** What is your Twilight Team? Please review and tell me. **_** I want to know because it may help decide the end of this story.**_

**Also,**** around 24% of reviewers from last chapter said "Die Tanya!" in more colourful phrasing. Your opinions, please!!!**

**Also: Only about FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!**

(Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm a little late in releasing this chapter so I didn't have time to write out every1's name. Sorry and thanks for your support)


	20. Chapter 20: Loyal

Chapter 20: Loyal

3rd Person POV

"Wakey-wakey, Sunshine!" taunted a man's voice. Bella started to come to and realized she was sitting and hog tied but blindfolded. Her eyed opened but she could only see shadows through the black canvas tied over her eyes. She struggled to speak but felt the binding feeling of tape over her mouth. Her left arm was a little numb and felt sore, like a line had been cut in her skin.

James stood back and watched as Bella's fear seemed to become palpable and hang in the air like a pleasurable aroma. Her fear was a drug that gave him an irreplaceable high like nothing else. Laurent did this business for the money and because he didn't have much of a conscience but James' motives were the people. By evoking that fear in them, he felt more empowered and he decided then he was going to make her scream and tremble.

"Actually," Laurent spoke from the other side of Bella, "it doesn't look like the sunshine agrees with our little Bella, does it?" A slight tremor of fresh panic came over her as the second voice came.

James came closer to her, the wet forest floor under his feet making little sound. "Do you know where we are Bella?" he asked as his cold hand caressed her cheek in a loving way. Bella tried to shout but the tape muffled her speech and James quieted her. "Now, now Bella... You mustn't speak when it's not your turn. However," he continued in a sickly sweet tone, "if you feel the very ground you're sitting on I think you can guess that we're in a forest. Not just any forest, but the forest on the Quileute Reserve so I think it's safe to say welcome home."

Bella tried to calm down to think about how to escape. Charlie, when still alive, had been a cop and of course, had taught his only daughter how to defend herself against someone twice her size with anything from a gun to a flashlight. She also remembered him going over kidnapping scenarios and how to avoid them.

The most stupid mistake done by abductors was to put some kind of tape over their victim's mouth. This was stupid because by creating enough condensation, not only could she get off her tape without hands but more tape wouldn't stick without someone wiping her face (at which point the victim only needs to bite the hand that dries their face as hard as possible).

She started snaking her tongue across the foul-tasting tape and subtly removing the bonding agent from her mouth. James however started his monologue again, "Who do you think will take your death the hardest, Bella? Your dear friend Alice? Or maybe the blonde Rosalie, she might miss you. No, I think your naive little bonbon of a boyfriend will miss you most. Edward, wasn't it?

"Oh, I can see him now. He's probably up in his room thinking about his next charity case or about moving on to someone more... lively. After all you won't be around too much longer, will you?"

"I think it's time we let Bella see a bit, James."

"I think you're right, Laurent."

With that said, the blindfold was loosened and pulled forcefully off Bella's face and her eyes went wide when she saw the fire to her left and the two men before her with an assortment of weapons on the ground varying between clubs, knives and her eyes caught the firelight reflecting off of the revolver tucked into the back of Laurent's pants. Her mind focused still on removing the tape and she almost had it so she stopped, as not to be discovered and worked on figuring out how she was tied.

The knots felt familiar, like the ones Charlie had Bella tying when they were knotting lures to their fishing lines. These guys really weren't that great at their job if she could get free. The guys went to the other side of the fire where they seemed to pick up a bottle or two of liquor and each take a swig of their own bottles. Bella's fingers felt around the thick rope for the end and pushed it backwards to disentangle it. The men obviously thought of the fact that their prisoners might try rubbing the rope against something to wear it down to break free and gone with thicker rope but the rope allowed knots to not be as tight when tied.

She got her right hand free and pulled at the restraints on her left hand and her arms were free. She watched them closely to see if they were looking her way before she rushed to untangle the ropes at her feet. Once she got her left foot free the second man, Laurent, turned around and did a double-take. "What d'you think you're doing?!" he yelled through his alcohol buzz.

She pulled away the ropes and ran, peeling off the tape as she went. Bella remember the next thing that he father had told her, "Bells, promise me that if you ever get into trouble, you'll call for help." This seemed like a good time to apply his thinking.

"HELP!" Bella screamed like she had never before. If she really was by La Push then someone would hear her. Footsteps pound behind her as she yelled again.

Laurent tackled her to the ground and smacked her across the face. "Did you really think you could escape? Think again bitch. You'r-"

A ferocious growl was emitted beside them and suddenly Laurent was off of Bella and the smell of dog was in the dark air. A man shrieking could be heard beside her and the sound of hollow wood being hit reverberated in the black silence of the cold night. Fur was felt beside Bella as the 'dog' growled again near her ear. She stayed on the ground curled in the fetal position as the noise of James' steps could be heard stalking after the noise.

"What the hell?" James stopped and shone the beam from his flashlight on Laurent whose arm was lying a foot away from the rest of him. "Laurent!" The light landed on a wolf with its hackles raised and poised for attack defending Bella's body. In his drunken haze he stumbled backwards and fell, rolling down a hill before a splash could be heard from a ravine.

The growling stopped and a cold nose nudged Bella's back then arm. She whimpered a bit the wolf licked her face. She had fainted from the over-exertion she had forced her body to do. The wolf, seemingly assessed the situation before digging it's head under her stomach and standing with Bella hanging over its back and trotted slowly back to where the humans were nearby.

Many people in La Push had heard the yell of a girl and had their lights turned on or were stand on porches chatting with their neighbours about what it was. The howl of a wolf soon after made it seem like a wolf had hunted a girl in the forest. The tribe elders got every woken up and decided to send out a search party into the woods.

The men of the party came up to the tree line to see a wolf curled around a small girl, licking her arm where there seemed to be a wound. One man lifted his weapon and cocked it to shoot when the wolf lowered its ears and repositioned itself over the girl, growling at the black-haired man with the gun.

"John, lower your weapon. We don't shoot the wolves and this one isn't harming the girl," Harry reminded his friend. The rifle was lowered and the wolf stopped growling but stood over the girl. Harry contemplated how they were to help the girl without anyone getting hurt by the wolf.

Jacob Black came running up, "What did I miss?" He smiled but came to a halt at the sight of the wolf. "Oh," came his not-so intelligent reply.

The wolf sniffed the air and eyed Jacob before barking at him once. It moved away from the girl on the opposite side of her that Jacob was on. Harry nudged him forward and Jacob came closer to the girl and slowly picked her up and turned to leave. The wolf ran off into the woods as Jacob was told where to bring her.

***

Bella woke in a small pale blue bedroom on a bed that seemed to take up most of the space in the room. She thought she heard sounds of her mother and an older man's voice in the next room but the incessant scratching at a door behind the bed was what woke her. Unthinking, Bella opened the door which led to a back yard and a russet wolf launched itself at her, licking her face and every other surface of skin it could reach.

Her initial cry of surprise brought rustling from the next room and the room's second door slid open to reveal a slightly familiar adolescent teen boy with darkly tanned skin and black hair and Bella's mom Renee at the door. Everyone was surprised to see the wolf again as it had been circling the house and could be seen sitting on their lawn when anyone had looked outside in the past hours. Bella's laughter was a testament that the wolf meant her no harm but fled to just outside the door to the yard when others appeared in the bedroom.

The teen boy was about to shut the wolf outside when Bella cried, "Stop! Please." The boy gave her an incredulous look. "Sorry," she withdrew as she backed up away from the boy, "I just don't want you to hurt him."

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt the wolf. It's against Quileute law to injure or kill a wolf." He sighed and turned to look back at the wolf. It acted as a loyal dog would to its owner. The wolf crawled low to the floor towards Bella on the bed and once past Jacob, it fled to Bella's lap. "I have to admit though, that's odd behaviour for a wolf. He acts more like a trained dog than a wild animal."

The wheels in Bella's head started turning and something finally clicked. "Jacob? Jacob Black?" She realized how she remembered playing on the beach with him and his sisters as a kid.

He smiled, "Glad you remember."

"This is your room, then?" she asked, feeling bad for letting a wild animal take residence on is bed. "Sorry about this..."

He just laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry Bells. A wolf on my bed is the least of anyone's worries right now."

"We're just glad you're safe and mostly unharmed," Renee finally entered the conversation. "Did they do anything to you, baby?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed while the wolf sniffed her and then licked Renee's hand.

"I... I don't think so. I was out for most of whatever happened. I was at school and his guy was at one of the doors so I let him in and he herded me outside where this other guy got me and I blacked out." Bella unconsciously stroked the wolf's fur as she tried to recall the next part.

"The next time I woke up I was tied on the ground in the forest and they had tape over my mouth. They uncovered my eyes after a few minutes. Then James started talking about... Edward.

"Where's Edward? Is he alright?"

Renee smiled. Only her daughter would still be more concerned about others when she had been the one abducted. "The Cullens are all fine and though distraught, Alice came up here on a whim to see if you were here and is actually just going to the store to get something to eat at the moment. She should be back in the next 10 or 20 minutes. I believe Carlisle, Jasper and Edward are coming up here tonight while Rosalie, Emmett and Esme are coming on a flight tomorrow. They're all concerned about you and told me to tell you when you woke to not fuss about them coming all this way."

The wolf rolled over on the bed with his tongue lolling and panting like a dog. Everyone laughed.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone whom is STILL putting up with my erratic updating habits. FYI, I was actually planning on updating last week on Thursday as a 'Happy Thanksgiving' update but of course I was busy with the family dinner then I had to go back to school the next day. **** Ugh, school.**

**So I tallied the votes and about less than half of reviewers want Tanya turned in – dead or alive and most people are Team Edward (interesting… :P) but there were a few… 'other' ones I might add. There will be only a few more chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21: Thinking

**A/N: So technically i've had this written for 3 days but too much hw from classes. Sorry for MAJOR delay. REVIEWS:**

**xLaurelCullenxx: true, Seth is just awesome like that. Too bad i didn't think about that earlier. Kudos to you for good ideas.**

**dana: I'm not sure about perfect. I make quite a few spelling mistakes because I hate re-reading things I write but I try my best.**

**Browneyes1520: I agree, and thanks.**

**Sunshine 72: I love the wolf too. My friend Danny B has a dog that looks like one. She's really cute.**

**twilight43v3r: thanks!**

**.Always.: Thanks, that really means a lot to me.**

**Ana568: Your way with words continues to amaze me.**

**MySoCalledGothSide(trinity): I think we're all just a bit crazy too (if not more). Thanks for continuing to review.**

**bandgeekcp24: Here is more fic ASAP! Thanks for reviewing.**

_**READ A/N AT END OF CHAPTER!**_

Chapter 21: Thinking

3rd Person POV

Once Bella got home with Alice and Renee, she went up to her room with Alice as Renee started on dinner. A few minutes into their conversation a barking and scratching sound was heard downstairs.

"There's no way," Alice began.

Bella just looked at Alice, "And there's no way your 'hunches' and 'whims' aren't psychic either." The sarcastic remark made Alice shake her head and Bella led the way downstairs.

"Bella!" Renee called, coming out from the kitchen waving a wooden spoon and baring a smile. "Unless you plan on getting that dog a collar and vet vaccinations, it's not coming in this house."

"I will, mom."

The wolf raced inside and sniffed everywhere before rubbing against Alice and Bella. "I think you have a furry stalker Bells," Alice teased.

"At least it isn't another guy. I don't know if Edward could handle hanging out with Jake and me." The wolf barked and sat on its haunches watching Bella with total enrapture.

"What? What did I say? Edward?" Bella asked to no one in particular. "Jake?"

His wagging tail showed she was right. 'Odd behaviour for a wolf,' Bella thought. "Well I guess you're Jake now."

There was a knock on the door about an hour and a half later and Bella, Alice and Jake the wolf paced to the door and opened it wide to reveal Edward, with Jasper close behind him as Carlisle was walking up the driveway. Alice launched herself at Jasper without a second thought and Edward hurried in through the doorway to hug Bella close.

A growl behind Edward got him to spin around and he was stunned to find a wild dog in the house. "Bella, stand back. Who let a wolf in the house?" he asked as he tried to put himself between the wolf and Bella.

"Jake, stop. Down!" Bella ordered as she made eye contact with the wolf not flinching or blinking, displaying her dominance. The wolf slowly reverted to sitting on its haunches. Looking back at Edward she explained, "Somehow this guy pulled me out of the woods. I think I over tired myself and fainted but the tribesmen found him protecting me at the edge of the forest. Since then he's been following me. He almost acts like a dog. He's really sweet when he's not trying to be macho and protective."

***

Later that night, Edward stayed in Bella's room as everyone else had driven back to Seattle to wait for the rest of their family to fly in. Bella, however, asked him to stay and he happily obliged. Snuggled in bed, with his arms wrapped around Bella's waist was ecstatic that she was alive and not hurt (other that the large cut on her left arm).

The cops had found her blood-soaked shirt on the side of the highway a little ways outside of Jacksonville city limits. Others had assumed it was murder or even rape but they had no other evidence that Bella was dead or alive.

"Bella?" Edward's voice whispered in her ear. She shifted in his arms and turned to face him, hair fanned around her on the pillow. To Edward, she was a doe-eyed angel with her halo in all her glory.

Their eyes met before she answered, "What is it?" She paused in the silence before continuing, "You look like you're deeply contemplating something. Tell me?"

A smile graced his full lips in a sort of knee-jerk reaction of being in love. "Do you want to stay here?"

Her lips pursed and a line wrinkled itself onto Bella's forehead. "As much as I want to say yes because Renee is here along with a few of my friends, I think that being here will always keep the memories at bay. I'm also kind of afraid of going back to Jacksonville because it's where this all started. I know I'm safe and the danger is over but... there is a sort of unshakable feeling that I need to keep looking over my shoulder."

Edward brushed away the single silently shed tear sliding down his love's pale visage. "You can't live like that, Love."

"I know," was her only answer.

The welcomed silence due before drifting to sleep was interrupted by a soft whining at the door and the sounds of Jake's panting and pawing on the floor. Edward groaned after 20 minutes of this and gave in, "Do you mind if I let the mutt in?"

"I didn't let him in because I didn't know if you liked him yet."

Edward sighed. "Well, I always wanted a dog."

Bella chuckled as Edward let the wolf in and Jake settled onto the foot of the bed, curling into a circle and snored softly as the couple in bed sunk into sleepy oblivion.

***

"So you're saying the Quileute's were able to track down to where the maniacs held Bella?" Esme asked, very concerned about Bella's disappearance. Bella had become a seemingly permanent fixture in Esme's life that was loved and with her abduction came chaos and uproar in Esme's family.

Alice nodded from the loveseat she occupied with Jasper in Carlisle and Esme's hotel suite. "They found them in fair condition and brought them out from the woods along with their belongings from their small encampment. Their fire almost started spreading and could've started a forest fire."

Emmett from the leather couch, Rose tucked protectively into his bulky side, cut in angrily, "They better be in for life, otherwise, I'm hunting them down for this."

" I said they were found in fairly good condition – I meant good condition for that of a wolf attack. Jake didn't let them live but didn't shred them-"

"Who is Jake? I thought you said the tribesmen just carried the guys out, not murdered them," Emmett butted in hastily.

"As I was saying, Jake didn't shred them like most wolves might have. Instead he was busy dragging Bella out of the forest to the tree line of the reservation and guarding her," Alice explained.

Jasper sighed, practically feeling the others' confusion. "Jake is Bella's pet wolf."

"Since when? Why didn't we know Bella had a wolf? Where was it last time we were here and how did it know to find Bella?" Rosalie just looked blankly at her boyfriend before shaking her head and Jasper laughed before continuing.

"Well from what Alice and Renee told me, he was there in woods and defended Bella and dragged her out of the forest. While she was recovering from her fainting at the Blacks' house, the wolf was staking out outside and when Bella woke up she opened the back door and he bolted in."

"You should have seen it!" Alice interjected. "I got there a few minutes later and he was lying across her legs like a lap dog and rolling over to have his stomach rubbed. Renee told me that they heard a noise in the bedroom and came in to see the wolf licking Bella and driving her to death via laughter. Jacob went to shut it outside and Bella yelled not to hurt him.

"_Then,_ when we were back at Bella's house, there was scratching at the door so Bella let him in. He seemed to like it when Bella said 'Jake' while we were talking so she named him Jake. Actually, he's like more like a domesticated dog that just looks like an overly large wolf," Alice pondered aloud.

"So, the wolf named Jake, who is Bella's pet, but is more like a dog, but is still a wolf that just acts like a dog didn't act like the wolf he is and only killed the guys instead of tearing them apart a well like a typical wolf would?" Everyone stared for a moment at him. Leave it to Emmett to think of the most complicated sentence and slip a question into it at the same time.

"Jake killed the guys, yes. Carlisle also went to the police station when Bella needed to give her statement and talked to one of the officers to look at a printout of the abductors' background checks," Alice added.

All attention in the room turned to Carlisle as he continued the story. "They're from Florida and from the police's guessing they've been getting their hands dirty for quite a while but with no suspects to interrogate, they need to collaborate with the Jacksonville PD and do more looking into the men's backgrounds. Bella said they grabbed her before detention in the school but the records say not only did they live out of town but they're both four years older than her so the police listed it as a premeditated abduction and attempted murder in their report."

"In any case, there is no doubt that they were going to kill Bella. She told the police that the abductors were talking about Edward and she was targeted because of him. She said they talked about Edward moving on to someone more 'lively'."

Esme was astounded that someone could find a reason to kill Bella let alone a reason for her to die because of Edward. Who could be so cold... or petty? She voiced her thoughts, "It seems like a petty thing to do to target someone because of their boyfriend. If you think about it, what kind of guys would try to kill a girl and talk about her boyfriend first? It sounds like something a girl would do, doesn't it? It's just not normal for a complete stranger who is a guy to be ranting about your boyfriend."

"Unless you're a murdering psycho maniac; then I'm sure it's perfectly normal," Emmett jibed sarcastically. There was a contemplating silence before it was broken.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked the question burning in everyone's mind.

Esme spoke first, "Bella is a part of this family. She needs to be safe but so do we. This is the second time one of my children have been taken from me and been hurt. It can't continue."

"Esme's right. Enough is enough." Rosalie stared at Emmett and her hands intertwined before looking at Alice and Jasper to her right and Carlisle and Esme to her left. "I know I've never completely liked Bella but I also know Edward disappearing hurt me and no one deserves to have that happen to them. Now that it's happened to Bella... I can't stand by and let Bella or my brother be endangered by crazed monsters."

"I don't think I want to stay somewhere where my family is the subject of abductions." Carlisle's eyes seemed unfocused, like he was watching a movie reel in his mind. "It doesn't happen very often in Jacksonville but I can't stop thinking 'What are the chances that it was my family not once but twice?' There's the concern in my mind saying 'Who's next?' and I can't live like that. I can't wait around until its Alice or Esme next. I'm thinking we should move."

"Where would we go? You'd have to find a new job and-" Esme started.

"I'm not worried about that quite yet. We both know we have enough money made in stocks to keep us and our children sustained for life. I'll find a job later," Carlisle assured.

"So," Emmett hedged, "where to?"

"Where indeed..." Alice trailed off with a smile.

**A/N: Here is the long over-due update. I've been almost finished for weeks but needed to get one of my culminating activities done first for classes. Still have another 2 to go and 4 exams before my week-long vacation at the end of January, **_**so the final update should be out in February. WATCH FOR THE EPILOGUE!!!**_


	22. Epilogue: Home

Epilogue: Home

"Bella! Mi bella principessa, Isabella!"

Bella blushed and hid her flaming cheeks beneath her hand. "Alice, can you stop calling me that?"

Alice tilted her head to the side with a small smile, "Why? Edward calls you that. Plus I'm practicing my already stellar Italian. You can't deny me that."

Bella turned to her right and looked imploringly at Rosalie for help. Rose was looking suave and relaxed in the store they were currently looking through. Rosalie smirked and shook her head clearly saying 'defend yourself against the pixie.' Bella carefully rotated her body so that she was angled towards the mirror and didn't fall off the three-by-three pedestal.

Despite their new home, Bella's skin still repelled the sun and her complexion was as pale as ever. The dress Bella had on at the moment didn't help said complexion. The dress was very old-fashioned. The corset at the back was classic and though there were straps on both sides of the dress, they hung against Bella's upper arms fashionably. The dress was simple enough but Bella loved it. After all, Alice _had_ made it just for her. It was an inspired replica of what Taylor Swift had worn in her music video for Love Story and Alice had been convinced that it was _the dress_ for Bella's big day.

In the past few months a lot had gone down.

Bella's case had gone to trial and Tanya had been accused of aiding in Bella's attempted murder. Unfortunately, Tanya pleaded innocent and there wasn't enough to hold her there so she had been let go after a restraining order was placed on her. Tanya could not travel within 500 yards of any of the Cullens, Bella or Bella's mother or their places of residence.

Bella and the Cullens had moved to Europe of all places. Since all of the kids decided to be home-schooled for their last year of schooling, they were able to travel around Europe for a bit, visiting different countries before settling down just outside of Volterra, Italy. The walled-in city was peaceful and not too far from Florence and other cities and living just outside of Volterra meant that Jake could have an open yard to run around in.

When the Cullens had decided to settle in Italy, Edward had brought Bella into Volterra for a candle-lit dinner and walk through the cobble-stone streets. They came up to the water fountain in the town square when Edward had pulled them to a stop. "Bella, I love you."

The sunset had cast pink and orange hues that played across Bella's pale face as she smiled. "I love you too Edward."

"I have a question for you."

Bella's brown brow rose in intrigue. "Okay. Ask me then."

Edward took a slight step back and reached into the pocket of his light jacket before going down on bended knee, still holding one of Bella's hands in his own. "Bella, I can't imagine an hour without you, let alone the rest of my life. Would you give me the honour of being your husband?"

"You mean...?" Bella trailed off in astonishment.

Edward nodded and opened the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she agreed with all her heart. Edward removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Bella's ring finger. She wrapped her arms around Edward in a heartfelt embrace and they kissed like no one was watching.

The two were blissfully in love and set their wedding for September 14th. Edward was seemingly more excited about being married than Bella, which surprised everyone. They went house hunting in July and found a small cottage a few minutes from the Cullen house. The ultimate test, however, was that of Edward's love of Jake after the couple had bought the house and moved in. There was a small forest that opened up into the empty lot next to the house. One night Jake had run off into the forest and hadn't returned until the next night, worrying Bella beyond anything else at the time.

Edward though wasn't upset with Jake for gallivanting off. He had been upset that Jake had brought back a few more wolves with him when he returned. That has been a mess in itself. Gradually more wolves started to frequent the lot beside their house and get used to the young couple and Jake. Surprisingly, the canines actually liked Edward more than Bella.

When September came, the Cullens were all hectic with wedding plans and Bella had her final dress fitting with Alice. Nothing needed to be altered – everything was a perfect fit (though it hadn't been during the last ten fitting sessions that the pixie-like Alice had tortured her through.

Finally, it was sunset on September 14th. Bella and Edward's wedding took place on a nearby beach because it was still warm at that time of year. Bella had been walked forward through the small procession of guests by her mother and she stood face to face with Edward about to make the biggest commitment of her life. The minister spoke English with a heavy Italian accent that seemed to add to the atmosphere of the wedding ceremony.

The vows came up and Edward said "I do," without any hesitation. Then the minister turned to Bella and repeated the vow. She found herself staring into the eyes of the man she had found beaten and cold in the gutter; the eyes of the first man to appreciate her for who she was; the eyes of the first man since her father to be concerned about her well-being; the eyes of her once-broken paramour; the green, soulful eyes of Edward Cullen.

"...Until death do you part?" she heard the minister ask.

"I do."


End file.
